Dissolution: Parturition
by Parturition
Summary: (N: Alvaro's body is suddenly surrounded by a blue-flame, as he slowly gets up off the ground with his head lowered..) Hades: Dissolution? Alvaro: (lifts head) Sorry, you dialed the wrong number.. (N:His left-eye remains closed, while his right-eye shows a black pupil enclosed by a marine-blue iris..) Briareus (interrupting): The boy? Hades: (frown) Where is my son, human?
1. Prologue

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

**Author's Note:** I will try my best to add a new chapter on a weekly basis. However, I may end up taking a week off to brain-storm or simply relax.

**For Non-Follower**: I usually upload the new chapters on Saturday Night. so if you don't see anything new by Sunday Night (if I had issues on Saturday), then come back next Saturday.

**For All: **I recommend waiting till Tuesday Night before reading, which is enough time for me to have cleaned the chapter's focus.

**Writing Style** (Dialogue): The story is written like a Anime/Manga. If that's not your thing, then this story may end up not being to your liking.

If you are still with me, then I hope to see you back here in the next chapter. :)

* * *

Prologue

PRESENT DAY

_A small-girl wearing a black-blouse with blue jeans is flying towards a two-level stone house; on the girls arms is a boy wearing a red-shirt with black-jeans. The girl drops the boy in front of the residence and descends on the ground below her. Both children run inside the house, as if competing with one another. Inside the home, there is a woman wearing a black-blouse with a white-skirt leaning over a stone-railing on a balcony, there are two open glass doors leading to a bedroom behind her; the children enter this bedroom, and slow down coming to a stop.._

Boy: (concerned) Who is mommy talking to, Sis?

Girl: (continued) I don't know. I don't see anyone.

Boy: (continued) Mom?

_They both slowly enter the balcony confused at their mother's behavior. Suddenly, both children stop when they sense someone else in the room._ T_hey slowly look around to their left, and to their right attempting to find this other person. Above the children, a demonic figure with piercing crimson red eyes, protruding spikes coming out of its rugged-skin, and a long thin black tail could be seen crouched on a pole.._

"**(smiles) Boo!"**

_The boy falls to the sudden scare made by the demon, and covers his face with both arms while shaking. Meanwhile, the demon whom is now laughing at the boy's reaction drops down from the pole and lands in front of him. The woman turns her head towards the demon after hearing the laughter, but the demon now has a concerned expression in its face.._

'KILL HIM! How dare that creäture scare us! Stop hiding and let us kill him!'

_The girl next to the boy quickly runs in front of him, and starts cracking her knuckles showing she is ready for a fight. The demon turns his gaze at the girl in front of the kid.._

"**As feisty as her mother, (Looks at the woman) Donna Troy."**

_Donna smiles at her little girl not backing down from the demon in front of her.._

"**(smirk) Too bad the male child doesn't take.."**

Donna Troy: (interrupting) Dissolution?

_The demon turns his gaze towards her.._

Donna Troy: (smiles) Finish that sentence, and I will break both your legs down to my girl's size.

_The girl has a grin in her face after hearing the threat her mother just made to Dissolution. She also shows excitement at __the chance of__ an equal fight the demon. Donna looks away while Dissolution turns its gaze back at the girl. The demon closes its eyes, and crosses its arms.._

"**Pssh****. (smug) I could take her."**

_Dissolution turns back to look at Donna who is now facing the scenery in front of her.._

"**(whispers)And you."**

_Dissolution jumps back landing on top of the stone-railing behind it in a crouched posed. The girl helps calms her brother, and helps him stand back up.._

"**So Donna, you ready?"**

Donna Troy: (excited) To fight? Yeah.

_Dissolution falls on the balcony floor after her response. The children in front of the demon begin laughing which quickly prompts dissolution to get back up, close its eyes, and stick its tongue out at them.._

"**(crossing its arms) No, his story."**

_Donna turns around with a cheeky smile in her face.._

Donna Troy: (waving) Kids come here.

_The children run to her side, she kneels downs, and gives them a very tight hug. Dissolution's tail lifts itself and draws a quick circle in the air. Suddenly, a fiery ring appears where the circle was drew, and the insides of a cave could be seen within the circle._

Donna Troy: Mommy is going to go away for a bit. I will be back soon. (looks at the daughter) Adelfa, take care of your bother while I'm gone. (looks at the boy) Acestes, listen to your sister. You two know who to call if you don't feel safe, right? (smiles)

Acestes: Yes, mommy. Auntie, Diana.

Donna Troy: Yes.

_Donna gets up and walks up next to Dissolution who now walks into the portal with Donna standing still behind him.._

"**(far away) Hurry up, my combat training ****i****s in 2 hours!"**

Donna_ waves at her children and steps inside the portal. Once through, she looks around at what seems like an ordinary home, with regular furniture, big glass windows, and some pictures in the living room. She turns around and sees Dissolution standing behind her, with its arms crossed, and tapping its feet on the floor. The portal behind the demon __clos__es and disappears, just as quickly as it appeared. Donna smiles at Dissolution who is a__nnoyed__ from her delay.._

Donna Troy: (placing her hand at the back of the head) Sorry. (walks around the apartment) This is one of his hide-outs, right? You seem to have taken good care of it. Thanks.

"**(blushes) No need to thank me. I took this one for myself, so I figured I'd keep it clean. He used this one the most since it was easier to spot crime in the city."**

_Donna stops in front of a picture on a glass table; she passes her index-finger slowly over a man in the photo with a tender smile. On the picture there is a young-man, and a smaller Dissolution making a silly face at the camera.._

Donna Troy: (smiling) How old was my handsome Alvaro in this picture?

"**(smile) 19 years old in human age. (taking a seat) It was his human birthday on that day. Of course, I had to force him to have a good time. He wanted to spend all day on patrol."**

_Dissolution takes an apple from a bowl on table in front of it, and takes a bit out of the apple. The demon proceeds to continue watching Donna walk around the apartment. She comes across another picture which she also picks up, this time the photo is in front of a sofa-bed. A single tear drop forms on Donna's right-eye, and slowly makes its way past her smile, and on the picture she is holding.._

Donna Troy: (cleans the picture) I remember this one. This was our second date. (giggles) Good thing he had that job to buy food since he was a terrible cook.

_In this photo we see an older Alvaro wearing a blue-dress-shirt, with black-dress-pants, and a black-apron covering his dress-shirt. Also in the photo, is Donna wearing an elegant black-dress while kissing Alvaro in the cheek, whom is frowning at a burned-chicken on candle-lit table.._

Donna Troy: (frown) It has only been 5 year, and yet it feels like an eternity since you left us that day.

_Dissolution gets up from the chair, and stares at her.._

"**Donna, I'm going to get him out. That's was my promise..(clenching a fist)..to both of you. Remember?"**

_Donna places the picture back, and turns around to face Dissolution.._

Donna Troy: (smile) Yes, I still remember. In the meantime, (sits down on a sofa-bed) Tell me his story.

"**(smirk) Right."**

_Dissolution closes its eyes and brings both hands together in a praying stance. The walls of the apartment begin to crumble leaving a stone walls surrounding the area. The entire apartment now resembles the insides of a temple with Dissolution and Donna in the center. Soon after, several portal with different images within randomly appear surrounding and circling both Dissolution and Donna Troy.._

**"(eyes still closed) I guess we should start from the beginning."**

_Dissolutions extends its arm forward causing all the portals to slow their rotation and come to a stop. The demon is now left pointing at a glowing portal in front of it. The walls of the temple begin to shape-shift into a complete reflection the image within the pointed portal.._

Next Chapter: Parturition

* * *

If you enjoy reading this story, please favorite or share with others. Thank You. :)


	2. Chapter 1: Parturition

Letters from the Author:  
I did not create some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

Author note: This story is still in development, so please let me know if you spot typos or confusing lines.

* * *

Chapter 1: Parturition

27 YEARS IN THE PAST

_A woman is laying in a hospital bed. She is screaming and yelling in agony. On the right-side of the woman is a male doctor looking at a monitor, and placing a device with his right-hand on her belly. On the left-side of the woman is a man holding her hand. The man speaks to her.._

Man: Aurora, please calm down and relax.

_The doctor turns around facing the other man in the room.._

Doctor: (shocked) Uh-oh.

_The woman in the bed known as Aurora, squeezes the man's hand with all her strength causing him to cringe.._

Aurora: You did not (deep breath) freaking tell me (continued) to relax. (continued) Dr. Sanchez?

Dr. Sanchez: Yes, Aurora?

Aurora: Please, tell me (continued) this idiot (continued) is the one giving birth.

_The doctor turns back around to face the monitor.._

Dr. Sanchez: Armando, try apologizing instead.

Armando: (in pain) Yes, doctor. I'm sorry, honey (attempts to smile).

_The doctor suddenly pulls away the device from Aurora's belly, and begins taking notes on a clipboard while looking at the monitor. Aurora notices his sudden change in behavior.._

Aurora: Doctor, (continued) is something wrong (continued) with my baby?

Dr. Sanchez: It appears we will start sooner than planned Aurora. Nurse!

_A man wearing a teal-green nurse uniform enters the room upon hearing the doctor's call.._

Nurse: Yes, Dr. Sanchez?

Dr. Sanchez: Please monitor her vitals, I would like to speak to her husband outside the room for a moment.

Nurse: Yes, doctor (turns around to stare Aurora).

Dr. Sanchez: (lowering his clipboard) Armando, please come with me.

_The doctor steps outside the room while Armando stays behind.._

Armando: I will be back in a sec, honey. (kisses Aurora in the forehead)

Aurora: God, (deep breath) I hope they didn't run out of (continued) morphine. (smiles)

Armando: (smiles) Don't worry hon. I will get you some, even if it means having to fly over to Russia.

Aurora: (giggles) Just, go you (deep breath) knucklehead.

_Armando walks out of the room to join the doctor in the hallway.._

Nurse: (smiles) It's alright.

_Meanwhile, outside the hospital bedroom Armando walks up to the doctor. The doctor turns to face him.._

Armando: (worried) Doctor, what's wrong with the baby?

_Suddenly the doctor, Armando, and their surroundings stop moving as though if time were still. Back in the hospital bedroom, the male nurse walks over to Aurora's right arm. Aurora breathing now appears to have returned to a normal rhythm.._

Aurora: (smiles) Thank Y..

Nurse: (interrupting) Your son is going to die. (smirk)

_The nurse's clothing suddenly begins to shape-shift into a black greek-style body armor with silver outlines. Aurora, frightened by the shape-shifting clothing and terrible news, quickly grabs the bed's left metal-railings, and slowly pulls herself away from him.._

Aurora: (scared) What are you? Armando?! (continued) And what do you mean my son is going to die?! Armando, help! Doctor!?

Man: (grin) Nobody can hear you. You mortals are so emotional, I will explain. (turns toward a window) The child you bear in your womb, is going to die due to its weak and pathetic heart.

Aurora: (now angry) You actually expect me to believe what you are saying you..(disgusted)..you demon!

_The man in black-armor turns towards Aurora. _Suddenly he disappears leaving a small puff of black smoke, and quickly reappears next to Aurora's bed. The man quickly grabs Aurora by the neck causing her to struggle to breath, and fight to loosen his grip on her..__

Man: I am more God, than Demon woman. You are looking at Hades, God of the Underworld!

Aurora: Under..(cough)..world?

_Aurora's body begins to lose its strength, and her pupils begin to dilate. Hades sees her arm fall to her side and slowly let's go of her neck. Aurora regains her breathing, but not without coughing several times.._

Aurora: Are you here..(cough)..to take my child?

Hades: (laughs) You actually think a God would come all the way here to pick up a dead mortal?

Aurora: (recovered) Then, why are you here?

Hades: (smirk) I have an offer for you mortal. I will save the life of the child inside you.

Aurora: (worried) For my soul?

Hades: (sigh) I am a God, woman. I can force any mortal to do my bidding. What makes you think I would choose one such as yourself, and in your weak condition?

Aurora: Then, what do you want in exchange?

Hades: (grins) Your son..

Aurora: (interrupting) No! Please! There has to be another way!?

_Tears begin to form on Aurora's eyes. The Greek God turns away in disgust, and walks towards the bedroom window once more.._

Hades: (sigh) Relax, mortal. The child will stay with you till the age of 21. In exchange for this offer, I will give it some of my powers to help it..'survive'. Make your decision quickly mortal, I have other matters to attend.

_Aurora struggling manages to stand up beside the bed and walk towards Hades. After doing so, she clenches The Greek God's right-hand.._

Aurora: (smile) Anything, just please let him live.

_The Greek God is briefly caught off guard by Aurora's quick decision.._

Hades: Very well, woman.

_ Hades proceeds to place his left-hand on Aurora's womb which begins to display a bright reddish-aura. After a couple of seconds, a small green-aura in the form of a hand comes off Aurora's womb and pushes the Greek God's left-hand away. The green-aura then quickly returns into the womb leaving Hades confused. Aurora does not seem to have witness the aura that just came out of her womb.._

Hades: (whispers) What was that magic just now? It was strong enough to cancel my power. (amused)

Aurora: (curious) Is it done?

Hades: (retreating his hand) Yes, your son will live now.

_Aurora begins to walks back towards her bed, and climbs to return to her resting spot. She turns her head to face the Greek God.._

Aurora: (smile) Thank You, Hades.

Hades: Protect the child woman, and remember our deal. (smirks)

_The Greek God begins to vanish, after he is no longer visible Dr. Sanchez and Armando walk into the room. Both Armando and the doctor seem to ignore the now missing male nurse. Aurora looks at the doctor and then at her belly.._

Aurora: (smile) Dr. Sanchez, I believe you said it was time. (rubs her belly in a motherly manner)

Dr. Sanchez: Yes, Aurora.

_Armando smiles at Aurora, and walks back to stand by her side.._

SOMETIME LATER  
Hades' Castle in the Underworld

_The God of the underworld begins to appear into a room with a chair in the center, and a glowing-blue orb in front of it. Hades takes a seat in front of the glowing orb. A man in grey greek-style armor enters the room, and bows before the Greek God. Screams of agony can be heard in the distance.._

Man: Welcome, my lord. (standing straight) Shall I arrange another search?

Hades: No, Briareus, we no longer need to keep searching. The life force of this last one is very promising. (grins)

Briareus: Very well, my lord. I shall go ahead with Acacia's training.

_Briareus bows down again to his master, and proceeds to exit the bedroom. Hades leans forward and uses both hands to support his chin. The Greek God stares into the glowing orb in front of him. On the orb a moving image of Aurora holding a newborn in her arms is displayed.._

Hades: (grin) Welcome back, my son...

Next Chapter: The Bloodlust Eyes

* * *

Please review, favorite, share, or all 3. :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Bloodlust Eyes

Letters from the Author:  
I did not create some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

If you enjoy reading this story, please favorite or share with others. Thank You. :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Bloodlust Eyes

22 YEARS IN THE PAST

_A young child is carried by Armando in front of a blue cake on a nicely decorated table. Both Armando and the child are wearing a cone-shaped hat with a string hanging beneath their chin. The cake on the table has 5 lit-candles, and has the words "Happy Birthday Alvaro!"written on it in white. Armando has a smile on his face, but there is a frown on the child.._

Child: (worried) Where is mommy? Is she coming home late again?

Armando: (smile) She will be here soon, Alvaro. Just give your mother a couple of minutes.

_Armando lowers Alvaro next to him on the floor, and kneels down to make eye contact.._

Armando: Do you want to open your present now while we wait?

_Armando reaches for a bag under the table, and pulls out a wrapped gift which he hands to Alvaro. The gift has written on it "From Mom and Dad, Happy Birthday!". Alvaro stares at the gift for a few seconds, but then looks at Armando.._

Alvaro: (frown) No, I want to wait for her.

_Alvaro turns toward the entrance to the apartment. Suddenly, footsteps echo outside the apartment which brings a smile to Alvaro's face. Meanwhile, a slimmer Aurora sneaks up behind Armando eventually standing right behind him. She leans forward moving her lips next to Armando's right-ear.._

Aurora: Surprise!

_**BANG!**_

Armando: Ow!

_Armando from the sudden scare banged his head on the hanging lights a few feet in front of him, leading Aurora to run and stop the lights from shaking. Armando looks at her and rubs his head where it crashed into the light. Alvaro laughs at the incident, but suddenly runs up to Aurora, gently lowers his present on the floor, and gives her a big hug.._

Alvaro: (smiling) Mommy I thought you were at the front door?!

Aurora: (rubbing his hair) I told you I was going to surprise you. (smile) My Little Bear.

Armando: (pout) I wish you hadn't included me in it.

Armando crosses his arms and looks away catching Aurora's attention. She let's go of Alvaro and walks up next to him, hugs his left-arm, and gives him a loving-kiss on the cheek..

Aurora: (smile) Sowwy, my Big Bear.

_Armando blushes which gets a giggle out of both Aurora and her son. Armando shakes his head and walks up to a camera sitting on a wooden-bookshelf; he picks up the camera, and escorts Aurora and Alvaro to the front of the cake. In front of the cake, Aurora picks up her son while Armando walks towards the opposite end of the table. He then waves at Aurora while raising the camera towards her.._

Aurora/Armando (smiling): Happy Birthday Day, to you!..

**"Hello?"**

_Alvaro drops his smile and looks around the room confused. Armando picks up on his behavior from the now recording camera.._

Aurora/Armando: (continued)..Dear Alvaro!..

**"Hello? Hades? Briareus?"**

Alvaro (whispering): Who said that?

_Both Alvaro and Armando are now looking around the room searching for the voice.._

Aurora: (opening her eyes) Happy Birthday to you! Woo!

_Alvaro and Armando now stare at Aurora wondering if she heard the voice.._

Aurora: (confused) Oh, did we finish already?

Armando (smirk): No, but your beautiful voice was too distracting.

Aurora (blushing): Oh, hush. (looks at birthday cake) Hey, you didn't blow out the candles, mister. (pout and stares at Alvaro).

Alvaro: (smile) Sorry.

_Alvaro blows on all the candles on the cake causing them to turn off their bright light. He then proceeds to grab his present from the floor, and walk up to his mother and father. Alvaro looks at both parents seeking approval to open it, and they both nod in agreement. He opens the top part of the present taking a peek inside. Immediately after doing so, he gives them both a hug.._

Aurora (smiling): We know how much you wanted that truck. Glad to see we were right.

Alvaro: (looks at his mother) Can I play with it, mommy?

Aurora: (continued) I don't see..

Armando: (interrupting fake cough) Umm..

_Armando points at a clock in the room which has the short-hand on the 10 and longhand on the 6. Alvaro does not seem to understand this reaction, so he looks at his mother for an answer.._

Aurora: (frown) Sorry little bear, it's time for bed.

Alvaro: (frown) Okay.

Armando: Come on champ, I'll read you a bedtime story.

_Armando takes Alvaro's right-hand and walks him past Aurora towards a bedroom. Aurora glares at Armando when he makes eye contact.._

Aurora: (whispering): Party Pooper. (smile)

_Armando smiles and sticks out his tongue at Aurora which causes her to giggle and look away.._

SOMETIME LATER...

_Armando comes out of the dark bedroom by himself to find Aurora preparing food in the kitchen. He stares and smiles at her attention to detail while she packs the food away. After a minute or so, he walks to the table and takes a seat getting her attention with the noise.._

Armando: (smile) So how did you get in?

Aurora: (giggle). Landlord repaid the favor we did for him by letting me use the Fire Escape.

Armando: (surprised) Wow. Were you scared at all on your way up here? I mean 6 Floors would have me sweating bullets.

Aurora: Half way up it did, but the urge to see Alvaro's surprised face was stronger.

Armando: Hehe. Yeah.

_Armando stands up and walks up to a black book bag hanging over a chair. Aurora catches Armando off the corner of her eye opening the bag. She turns around and stares at him with one her hand holding her chin, and the other supporting it.._

Aurora: (frown) And your reaction was a bonus. Can't you call out for tonight, babe?

_Armando stops putting materials inside the book bag for a few seconds, but then resumes. Aurora walks up to him, and puts one of the packed lunch in his bag. Armando gives Aurora a quick kiss on the lips, and closes the book bag shut.._

Armando: (smile) Maybe if we win the lottery tomorrow. I am playing my lucky numbers tonight, wish me luck.

_Armando makes his way towards the front door.._

Aurora: Hold on!

_Aurora runs to her purse and pulls out a dollar. She walks up to Armando and puts the dollar in his hand.._

Aurora: (smile) Here is hoping its tomorrow.

Armando: (nods) See you tomorrow, babe. (exits the apartment)

_Aurora walks inside another bedroom in the apartment while removing her blouse.._

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

_Alvaro is sitting on the floor in a room surrounded by complete darkness. The boy's body is surrounded by a glowing green-aura which provides enough light to show what he doing. Alvaro is playing with a blue and white toy tow-truck on the dark floor. Suddenly, a small figure enveloped by a glowing red-aura appears in the distance. The small figure has fiery-yellow eyes which are staring at Alvaro.._

Alvaro(focused): Vrroom! vrroom! (lifts truck in the air) Whoosh!

_The glowing-red figure tilts its head to the side while continuing to stare at Alvaro. The small-figure's fiery-yellow eyes squint, as it begins walking toward Alvaro.._

**"Hi?"**

_Suddenly, a blue metal pole erupts a few feet behind the glowing small-figure. The figure continues walking as if ignoring what just happened behind it, then it stops to look at the floor below its legs. The dark floor now has short green grass covering the entire area. The figure continues walking, and stops again to look up. The once dark ceiling now has beautiful blue skies covering the area as well. Meanwhile, in the darkness on top of the pole, Armando appears wearing a white-mage like robe staring at the red-glowing small-figure.._

Armando: (squinting) Judging by its size, this shouldn't take too long.

_A brown wooden staff appears in Armando's hand, he quickly raises it up into the air. The top end of the wooden staff begins to glow blue, as well as the pole below Armando. Out of the blue glow from the pole several chains come to life. The glowing chains promptly shoot forward towards the red-glowing figure, wraps itself around the limbs, and pulls it back towards the pole. The red-glowing figure crashes on the blue pole below Armando.._

_**BOOM!**_

_The force generated by the impact is soo strong, that it causes Armando to lose his step and hit the ground below face first. He jumps up a few times waving one hand, and holding his red-pulsing nose with the other.._

Armando: Ouchie! (recovered) How am I going to explain this to Aurora.

_He turns around to look at the small red-glowing figure now chained to the pole. Armando leans forward squinting to get a good look at it's face to no success. The red-glowing figure tilts its head slightly while staring at Armando.._

**"Hi!"**

_The red-glowing figure squints and shows a fiery-yellow smile on its face.._

Armando: (confused): Hello? You are kind of too bright. Let's turn down your flash-light a bit.

_Armando's staff starts to glow once more in his hand. Immediately, the red-glow from the small-figure in front of him begins to weaken. Fiery-blue flames travel from the small-figure to the pole behind it. Once the red-glow is completely gone, Armando raises his staff in front of the now small shadowy-figure.._

Armando: That is much better. Now, let's try this again.

_The blue glow from the staff now changes to white, and exposes a small red and black demonic figure, with claws on both its hands and legs, red horns coming out of its body and head, and a small black tail.._

Armando (surprised): Oh, so it was a demon I sensed earlier. (holding his chin) But how did a small demon manage to make its way inside Alvaro's conscious?

_Armando continues to stare at the small-demon's face; it slowly open its eyes while at the same time, its smile becomes a frown. The eyes emerge as a black island surrounded by a sea covered in blood, and on this island is Armando's trapped eyes..One of the demon's arm slowly elevates toward Armando.._

Armando (possessed): Those eyes..those blood-lust eyes..

_Suddenly, the small demon lunges and strikes Armando with its left-claw. Armando jumps away after being hit, leaving his torn robe to fall to the ground slowly.._

Armando (scream): Aaahh! (raising his staff in front of him) Damn you demon!

_Removing the robe shows him now having two big white-feathery wings coming out of his back, and a roman-style body armor with a scratch mark on the chestplate. Armando also has a bloody-scratch mark going over his right-eye, to which he quickly covers with his right-hand. Meanwhile, the demon pulls the chain off its limbs, and glares at him. Armando's right-hand glows-white for several seconds while still covering his eye. After he lowers his right-hand, a smoking scar appears now covering his eye.._

Armando: (frown) Enough playing around. (staff shape-shifts into a sword) Time to end this..

_An unforeseen bright green-glow takes over the darkness surrounding Armando. He turns around to see the green-aura now phasing through him. Alvaro carrying his tow-truck walks towards the demon, as though Armando was not even in front of him. He stops in front of the demon whom no longer is frowning, instead the demon tilts its head to the side once more.._

Alvaro: (nervous): Hello?

**"Hi?"**

Alvaro: (raising his toy in front of him) Do you want to play?

Armando: (smile) That kindness of his has no limit.

_The small-demon squints and smiles, and nods at him. It slowly makes it way towards Alvaro stopping a few feet in front of him with its arms out. Suddenly, Armando's sword pierces the ground fully, and reappears bigger in the distance half-buried into the dark floor. A red glow begins to emit from the sword which forms a neck collar chained to it. This neck collar opens and shoots itself toward the small demon, closing around its neck. The demon is then pulled backwards toward the sword at high-speed.._

_**BOOM!**_

_ Alvaro now extends his one free-hand forward towards the demon and starts to run.._

Armando: (frown) I'm afraid I can't let you do that, son.

_Armando disappears and reappears behind the chained demon, who to no avail pulls on his neck collar to reach Alvaro. After a few minutes, the demon turns around towards Armando with a frown and a fiery-yellow tear sliding down its face.._

Armando: (sigh) Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you, but I also don't trust you not to harm him.

_Armando brings both his hand together, and lowers his head taking a prayer stance.._

Armando: NOSIRP FO SNOMED!

_In a flash, a temple falls above both Armando and the chained-demon. Armando disappears and reappears outside the temple door. Soon right after, several chains surround the temple door with a big lock closing them together. Alvaro stops and stares at the temple now housing the chained-demon. He starts to walk again, but his body slowly starts to elevate into the air. After hovering unable to move, quickly he falls to the dark floor disappearing right before making contact. Armando noticed what just happened to his son, and starts walking away from the temple.._

Armando: (smile) Looks like something woke him up. I should get moving as well, before I get late to wo..

**"RAWWWWRRRR!"**

**_WHOOOSH_  
**

_Suddenly, a shock-wave emits outwards from the temple. __The shockwave eventually hits Armando which brings his body to collapse into the floor below.._

**_THOOMP_**

Armando (strained): Grrrr!

_He desperately tries to get on his knees, but the force proves too strong.._

Armando: (frustrated) Way to go Armando, you judged your opponent's power based on his size. (sigh) I told myself I would not let it kill me again.

_Tears begin to fall from his eyes, and disappear in the floor below him.._

**"Ang!.."**

Armando (smiling and crying): Goodbye, my beautiful Queen!

**"..Ang!.."**

Armando (continued): Goodbye, my kind Prince!

**"..Anguish!"**

Armando: (agony) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**"(sniff) I'm sowwy. (sniff)"**

_After a few minutes, the once powerful shock-wave that shook the entire area could no longer be heard. Armando's scream of agony is now replaced by the sounds of a child sobbing from within the temple. Outside this temple, lays a motionless Armando with each feathers of his wings coming apart into the air. A few seconds later, Armando body turns into stone and shatters on the dark floor below leaving only his roman-style body armor behind.._

ALVARO'S BEDROOM

"Beep!..Beep!..Beep!"

_A noise comes out of an alarm clock near a bed. Aurora wearing a white-bathrobe opens the door to the bedroom.._

Aurora: (starting-yawn) Come on (finished) Alvaro, you don't wanna be late for your first-day of Kindergarten.

Next Chapter: The Best Friends

* * *

At anon: I can see what lead you to that, but that will not be the case for the protagonist (according to how I I see the ending in my head).

AT Theveryshygirl: Thank you. :)


	4. Chapter 3: The Best Friends

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

This story is still in development, so please let me know if you spot typos or confusing lines.

Please review, favorite, share, or all 3. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Best Friends

2 HOURS LATER...

_Alvaro and Aurora enter a building that has a sign that reads, "Einstein Elementary School". The boy is carrying a lunch box on one hand while holding Aurora's hand with the other. They both make their way through the facility eventually coming to a stop in front of classroom 001. Aurora turns to Alvaro, and kneels down making eye contact with her son.._

Aurora: (smiles) You ready, little bear?

Alvaro: (nod) Yes.

_They both enter the room capturing everyone's attention inside. The stare from the crowd make Alvaro nervous, leading him to runs behind his mother's leg. The adult female in the room smiles, and makes her way through to the visitors.._

Woman: (handshake) Why, hello there Aurora. (looks behind Aurora's leg) This young handsome fellow must be Alvaro, right?

Aurora: Hehe. Yes. (gently pushes Alvaro in front of her) Say hi to Ms. Izuna and your classmates, Alvaro. (confident smile) Ms. Izuna will be your teacher.

Alvaro: (shyly) Hello.

_Ms. Izuna pulls out a nearby chair for Alvaro, and gestures for him to sit on it. Alvaro hesitantly sits on the chair, and watches most of the children carry on with their activities. Aurora combs her hand over Alvaro's hair, and gives him a contagious smile.._

Aurora: I will pick you up at 3, okay?

_He looks at his mother and returns her smile, but notices someone now standing across from him. Meanwhile, Aurora exits the classroom and the teacher resumes her previous activity with one of the female students.._

Alvaro: (shyly) Hello?

_The male child gives him a wide smile, and a thumbs up with one eye closed. Alvaro gives the kid a small smile barely noticeable to anyone looking at him. Both the teacher and the female student next to her, notice the male child's gesture towards Alvaro.._

Ms. Izuna: (smiles) Well look at that Susan. Looks like Alvaro made a new friend already with Cesar.

Susan: (confused) Ms. Izuna Cesar does that to all of us, everyday. (shrugs)

Ms. Izuna: (squinting) I don't know it feels kind of special this time.

Cesar: (nods and crosses arms) You are one brave kid. (continued) With your bravery and my stamina of youth, we will bring happiness to everyone. (continued) You and are going to be best friends. (thumbs up and wide smile)

Alvaro: (confused) What's stamina?

Cesar: (wide smile) I don't know, but my dad says I have a fountain of it. (rubs his nose)

Alvaro: (confused) okay?

SEVERAL HOURS LATER..

Ramirez Residence

_Alvaro wearing batman-themed shirt and pants pajama climbs on bed, and tucks himself underneath his bed sheets. Meanwhile, Aurora in another bedroom is wearing a canary yellow robe, and sitting on the side of her bed. In her hands is a picture of her, Armando, and Alvaro in the middle holding both their hands. They are all smiling at the camera.._

Aurora: (to herself) Why can't either of us remember who you are? Are you my father? If so, then why am I so happy considering you left our home when I was just 2 years old? No. My heart tells me this is someone I truly loved, almost as much as I love Alvaro. But why can't I remember you?

_Aurora looks at the clock on her nightstand, and shakes her head. She places the picture inside a drawer of the nightstand, and lays on the bed slowly letting her tired eyes shut close.._

9 Years Later...

Einstein Elementary School

_A lecture is being held in classroom 300, and In the front of the class is a chalkboard with "Mr. Smith's Checklist" written on it. Behind the chalkboard is a man sitting on a chair taking notes from a textbook. A student in front of the classroom stands up, and raises his left-hand catching the man's attention.. _

Student: Mr. Smith (pointing at the open door) there is someone at the door (sits back down).

_Next to the open door, is a girl with crimson-red short-hair wearing a pink blouse with black jeans. She smiles as everyone looks at her, and her unique color of hair. The girl holds a notebook with both hands, while curiously looking at each student in the classroom. Mr. Smith gets up from his desk, and makes his way toward the girl.._

Mr. Smith: (smile) Hi, how may I help you?

_The girl does not respond to Mr. Smith, but her eyes quickly make eye contact with him. After a few seconds, a pink shade appears circling the girl's black-pupil and she hands Mr. Smith a paper which he briefly glances over. The teacher's odd behavior leaves some of the students in the classroom confused. Next, he signals the girl to walk with him to the front of the class, while he is facing all the students. The pink shade in the girl's__eyes are no longer visible, as she stands next to him. Mr Smith claps both hands, which captures the attention of the remaining students left in the classroom. Included in this group, is a bit taller Alvaro and Cesar sitting in the back-right corner of the classroom.._

Mr. Smith: Attention, everyone! This is Acacia, she is a transfer student who will be joining our class. Please, make her feel welcomed in our classroom and our school. Let me see..

_Mr. Smith picks up a sheet of paper in his desk labeled "Seating Chart" at the top. He quickly passes a finger through all the names coming to a stop between Alvaro and Cesar. Beneath both names is a table with the number "9" on it. Mr Smith returns his gaze back at the students.._

Mr. Smith: Acacia you will be sitting on table 9 over there.

_He points her to a table in the back-right corner of the classroom, where Alvaro and Cesar are seated. Alvaro appears confused about why she has assigned to their table on her first day. Especially, since table-9 was known as the "bad-basket" of the classroom.._

_(__A few weeks before, Alvaro was sent to this table for a tendency to day-dream a lot. Meanwhile, Cesar was sent to this table for purposefully flirting with the female students next to him during a pop-quiz. According to the classroom rumor, he did it so he could continue talking to his best-friend Alvaro. He would whisper to Alvaro about the latest news from the Justice League, lack of energy in today's youth, family, energy build up exercises for today's youth, and other energy-related topics. Alvaro enjoyed talking to his best-friend, but would occasionally start day-dreaming when the word "energy" was mentioned.)  
_

Mr. Smith: Any questions?

_Acacia turns to face Mr. Smith while still keeping her smile.._

Acacia: No questions, Mr. Smith.

_She walks towards table-9 located in the back-right corner of the classroom. Mr Smith turns around and begins to write something on the chalkboard with the title, "Copy this Problem:". Cesar smiles at the approaching Acacia, as she takes a quick glance at him. All the while, Alvaro has his head tilted to the side, which being held by his left-hand on the table. Cesar turns to Alvaro who has his eyes barely open..  
_

Cesar: (excited) She is kind of cute, right Alvaro?

Alvaro: (shrugs) I guess, but she seems kind of weird.

Cesar: (frown) what? what are you talking about? Just look at her. (stares at Acacia) That beautiful red hair. (small blush) The pretty blue eyes. (mild blushing) The cute nose, and (full on blushing)..

Alvaro: (interrupting) Pretty kissable lips. (smirk)

Cesar: (now squinting) Yeah, can't forget tho..(shakes his head)

Alvaro: (smile) Hehe.

Cesar: (embarrassed) Anyways, what seemed weird about her?

Alvaro: (looks up moving his left-hand under his chin) Well, we didn't hear where she..

Cesar: (waves at Alvaro) Ssh! Here she comes.

_Acacia upon reaching table-9 is quickly greeted by an eager Cesar, who is standing up and smiling.._

Cesar: Hi! My name is Cesar. (wider smile)

Acacia: Hello, Cesar.

_After hearing her response, Cesar with a blush wiggles his way back down to his seat. Alvaro smiles at his friend's reaction, while Acacia ignoring Cesar's behavior is now staring at him. Alvaro notices her stare, and turns to face her.._

Acacia: And, what's your name?

Alvaro: Uh, Al..

_Cesar with a burst of energy jumps up from his seat.._

Cesar: Sorry, where are my manners. (points both hands at Alvaro)) My friend's name here is Bruce Wayne.

Acacia: (frown) Bruce?..Wayne?

_She turns her head to the front of the classroom and glares at Mr. Smith writing on the chalkboard. Alvaro shakes his head, which she picks up front the corner of her eyes and turns to face him.._

Alvaro: I'm not Batman, Cesar. (rolling his eyes)

_(In this parallel galaxy, Batman's identity was revealed by the Joker to the public right before his death from a Joker-bomb.)_

_Cesar__ with a frown sits down, and focuses his attention at the front of the classroom.._

Alvaro: (making eye-contact) Anyways, my name is Alvaro Ramirez. (smiles)

_After a couple of seconds, Accacia's eyes once again have a pink shade surrounding her black pupil, which can be seen reflected on Alvaro's eyes.._

Acacia: (whispering) Disso-lution. (smiles)

_Alvaro's left-eye begins to change color from its normal hazel and black eyes, to a crimson-red and black eye. Out of curiosity, Cesar looks up to his friend staring at Acacia with a red shade in his left-eye. As Alvaro body begins to lean forward to Acacia, Cesar ignoring Acacia quickly points a finger at Alvaro's left-eye.._

Cesar: Dude, what is wrong with your left-eye?

_Acacia upon hearing Cesar, breaks eye-contact and sits down. She turns to look at Mr. Smith with the pink shade surrounding her black pupil, quickly changing to blue. Acacia opens her notebook, and lays it in front of her. She begins doodling on her notebook with Cesar's pencil._

Acacia: (facing forward) Probably getting dry from the breeze coming from that open window.

_At the same time, Alvaro's left-eye quickly returns to its normal hazel and black. He briefly rubs both eyes and looks at Cesar.._

Alvaro: Is it gone?

Cesar: (confused) Yeah. (lowering his hand)

Acacia: So, you two are friends?

Alvaro: (looks at her) Yeah, we know each other from..

Cesar: (interrupting) Kindergarten. Our moms also work at the same place.

_Acacia smiles and looks back and forth at Alvaro and Cesar.._

Acacia: I wonder which one of you is stronger?

_Confused, Alvaro and Cesar look at each other, after hearing her random question.._

Alvaro: What?

Cesar: (interrupting) Ha! I am stronger. Alvaro doesn't like to play sports that much.

_Alvaro glares at Cesar after hearing his answer.._

Alvaro: (frown) Gee, thanks Cesar.

Acacia: (giggles) No. I bet Alvaro is stronger than you Cesar.

_Cesar frowns at the thought of him looking weak in front of Acacia. Out of frustration, he places his right-arm on the table and stares at Alvaro.._

Cesar: (focused) Let's arm wrestle.

Alvaro: (confused) Huh?

Cesar: (continued) Dude, come on.

Alvaro: (annoyed) No.

_Cesar starts to poke Alvaro with his other hand, to provoke Alvaro into accepting the challenge. Alvaro tries to get his best-friend to stop, but he cannot get through to him.._

Alvaro: (frustrated)_ S_top!

_ Acacia turns to face the chalkboard, and continue to doodle on her notebook. Cesar shakes his head, and sees an annoyed Alvaro to his left staring at him. Both Mr. Smith and all the other students are now staring at Table-9.._

Mr Smith: What is going on back there?

Cesar: (worried) Nothing, Mr. Smith. We were just messing around.

Mr. Smith: (frown) Right now, you two should be copying this from the board. I want to see both of your notebooks before recess.

Alvaro and Cesar: Yes, Mr. Smith.

_Both begin to copy the problem from the chalkboard to their notebook. During which, Acacia appears to have finished taking notes with everyone else. __Mr. Smith directs his attention at the other students.._

Mr. Smith: Can anyone tell me the answer to this problem?

_He looks at the chalkboard, and then stares back and forth between the chalkboard and his textbook/. After a couple of minutes, he walks back to the chalkboard with chalk in one hand.._

Mr. Smith: Oh wait, I forgot to add..

Acacia: (interrupting) The answer is 6.

_Mr. Smith turns shocked at Acacia's quick answer. He quickly checks the answer towards the last pages of the book.._

Mr. Smith: (amazed) That's correct?

5 HOURS LATER...

_Cesar shouldering a black and red bookbag, stands on one side of the main entrance to the school. Across from Cesar and several students, Alvaro stands wearing a black and blue bookbag. The crowd between the two, begins to break off as their relatives or guardians pick them up one by one. Eventually, both find themselves alone across from each other waiting for their parents.._

Cesar: (thinking) What happened earlier? It's like had no control over my body. Why was I picking on Alvaro like that?

_Cesar begins to sweat and his eyes begin to widen, as he now stares at both his hands. Alvaro notices his odd behavior, and casually walks up to him catching him off guard.._

Alvaro: (worried) You okay?

Cesar: (fake smile) Yeah. Just worried about the upcoming spelling quiz.

Alvaro: (looks up while holding his chin) We have a quiz?

Cesar: (facepalms) It's tomorrow. Didn't you hear Mr. Smith when he said it in class?

Alvaro: (rubs the back of his head and smiles) No. I guess I was day-dreaming.

Cesar: (sighs and shrugs) Yeah I figured. (nervous) Alvaro?

Alvaro: (both hands holding the back of his head) Yeah?

Cesar: (worried) I'm sorry..about what I did earlier.

Alvaro: (smiles) It's okay. Unlike the other Batman, this one has an awesome sidekick. Right, Stamina Boy?

_Aurora arrives at the corner of the building, and signals Alvaro to come to her. He waves at his mother to let her know he sees her.._

Cesar: Hehe, Yeah. Together not even the Joker could stop us if he were alive.

Alvaro: Cya, tomorrow. (waves)

Cesar: Cya. (waves and smiles)

_Alvaro leaves the corner with his mother walking next to him.._

Cesar: (frown) Wait a minute?! Why am I the sidekick? (pout)

_Now only Cesar remains in front of the school building with a guard behind him. The guard is looking over the pages of a newspaper in his hands.._

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Hades' Castle, The Underworld

_Briareus enters the room and stands besides Hades. Hades is sitting relaxed on chair in front of a glowing orb. The glow from the orb projects Alvaro walking around his home.._

Briareus: My lord, she has returned.

Hades: Don't you mean "it" has returned, Briareus?

_Hades raises his left-hand in front of him. Suddenly, the glow from the orb disappears.._

Briareus: My apologies My lord, it has returned.

_Acacia walks into the room and kneels before Hades and Briareus. Her body begins to shape-shift into a pink and black demonic-figure, with claws on both its hands and legs, pink horns coming out of its body and head, and a small black tail.._

Acacia/Demon: Master, I have returned.

_Hades looks at the demon Acacia.._

Hades: Proceed.

Acacia/Demon: The boy appears not to know that Dissolution is inside him. He thinks and behaves like a typical human. However, upon making eye contact with the boy, I briefly felt Dissolutions presence within him.

Hades: Hmm. Seems like Dissolution's power is weakening inside the boy.

Hades: (moving his hand to hold his chin) Could it be the mother?

Briareus: My lord, should I arrange a discrete portal to mother's household?

Hades: That won't be necessary, Briareus. This situation could work in our favor to avoid what happened to the last one. However, I don't want to lose Dissolution inside him. We need to find a way to increase his power enough for him to survive, but not end up taking the boy's soul.

_Hades stands up and starts pacing around the room.._

Briareus: Besides the mother, I don't..

Acacia: (interrupting) How about the boy's friend, master?

_Hades stand in front of Acacia with his hand crossed behind him.._

Hades: (menacing grin) Continue.

Acacia: (nervous) The boy has a human friend named Cesar. They appear to know each other from early childhood.

Hades: (grin) Good Work, Demon. I could not have thought of a better target myself.

_Hades pulls out his right-hand in front of him holding a dagger. Acacia slightly backs away from his hand fearful. He slowly passes the dagger inches away from her neck, and down into a holster strapped to her waist.._

Hades: I assume you know what you're going to do with that?

_Acacia with wide-eyes stares at the holstered dagger in her waste_..

Hades: (grin) Is there a problem, demon?

Acacia: (nervous) No, master.

_Hades places his right-hand on Acacia's left-shoulder.._

Hades: (smile) Very Well demon. Briareus?

Briareus: Yes, my lord?

Hades: Prepare the demon to return back to the mortal world quickly.

Briareus: Understood, my lord.

_Briareus exits the room with Acacia following behind him. Hades makes his way towards a balcony with a wide view of the Underworld. The screams of torture souls now surrounding him, to which he appears to enjoy as he now smiles. Suddenly, a lightning strikes behind Hades.._

**KRAAAKOOOM**

_The bright flash from the lightning quickly dimmers showing a man with a thick white-beard, wearing a white-robe, and a gold crown on his head. Hades moves both hand to his back as he stares at the outsides of the castle.._

Hades: (smirk) What a beautiful scenery, don't you agree brother, Zeus?

Zeus: (frown) Only you can find such a disgusting place beautiful, Hades.

Hades: What brings you here, brother?

Zeus: How did it go? The birth of the 4th child?

Hades: Not well. The human's will was too strong for him.

Zeus: (frown) I'm sorry. brother. You know our arrangement for keeping Ares imprisoned here. You are free from the underworld, as long as their is a deity strong enough to take rule this realm. I cannot offer you more without breaking the laws of Olympus, and..

Hades: (interrupting) Losing the loyalty of your remaining sons? (smirk)

Zeus: (frown) I will be going now, brother. I wish you luck on your next attempt.

**KRAAAKOOOM**

_A lightning strikes Zeus making him disappear upon making contact with his body. Hades leans on the stone railing in the balcony of the castle.._

Hades: Muhahahaha! (excited) Yes. I can feel you now, my son. Soon, we will control Olympus and bring the Underworld to Earth.

SOMETIME Earlier...

Ramirez Residence, Youngstown, New York 10:00 PM

_Alvaro walks into the kitchen where his mother is washing dirty dishes in the sink. Alvaro approaches her.._

Alvaro: Ma, I finished all my homework. I was wondering If could watch some T.V. now?

Aurora: Yeah, sure. Do me a favor, check the local news to see what the weather is going to be like tomorrow.

Alvaro: Okay.

_Alvaro turns on the television, and sits near one of the couches across from it.._

T.V. Reporter: We interrupt this weather broadcast to bring you breaking news. A child was found dead on scene, after being brutally stabbed multiple times at around 08:00 PM tonight. It's believed the victim was coming home from school judging from a black and red bookbag found..

_Cameraman's hand appears below the screen holding a paper towards the reporter. Meanwhile, a red aura starts to glow around Alvaro's body.._

Alvaro: (tears forming) No. (sniff) Please, not him. (sniff)

T.V. Reporter: Wait..Apparently, one our sources tells us the victim's has be identified as Cesa..

**RING RING**

Aurora: Alvaro, can you get the phone, please?

**RING RING**

Aurora: Alvaro?

Next Chapter: Vigilantes in New York

* * *

Author's Note: Hello again readers, I will explain one of Dissolution's signature powers below in detail.

Anguish: The victim will experience physical pain at the wielder's request. The closer the eye-contact between the the victim and the wielder, the stronger the physical pain the victim receives.


	5. Chapter 4: Vigilantes in New York

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

Another week, and another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Vigilantes in New York

PRESENT DAY..

Dissolution's Projected Mind

_The walls surrounding both Dissolution and Donna Troy once again begin to wave, as another portal makes its way to the center.._

Donna Troy: (frown) Why did you show me this memory? His closest friend, and he is killed by your companion.

_Donna glares at Dissolution for showing her such a painful memory. In response, Dissolution crosses its arms while continuing to keep its eyes closed.._

Dissolution: I don't really have control of the segments from my memory. All I have been able to do thus far, is split my memory into the portals you see here. Also, had it not been for this tragic event he would have taken a very different path. In other words, he wouldn't have met you and the other Titans.

Donna Troy: (hand holding chin) Nightwing?

Dissolution: (nod) Yes.

_The portal in the center now glows, as the walls in the room start to show the picture within.._

ONE DAY AFTER CESAR'S DEATH..

Outside Ramirez Residence

_Alvaro wearing a black hood, marine-blue jeans, and black sneakers is sitting relaxed on the steps of a fire escape. The fire escape seems to be connected to his apartment building. He is observing the dark night sky above him with a sadden look on his face.._

Alvaro: 'Why did you go home by yourself Cesar? Why did someone wanted to hurt you so badly? A kid?'

_A familiar crimson-red aura appears surrounding Alvaro's body. Above him, a_ small furry-creature appears cloaked by the night holding an object in its paws..__

Alvaro: (slight anger in tone) 'How can someone be so..evil?'

_He closes his eyes, and clenches his left-hand into a fist, while small puddles of water appear under his eyelids.._

**"(whispered) Kill?"**

_The aura around Alvaro's body now appears brighter. Meanwhile, t_he creature above stares at the aura as though in some sort of trance..__**  
**

Alvaro: (clenching his fist) No. I don't even know who did it..(aura slowly disappears)..Wait a minute, who said that?

_He leans forward and looks around to his left, and to his right, only to find nothing on either side.._

**PLOP!**

_Alvaro feels something soft hit his head, and sees an object drop in front of him. He looks down to find a bag with small carrots inside it. The bag seems to have been chewed open from one of the corners.._

Alvaro: (to himself) Huh? What is this?

_He picks up the bag, and brings it a few feet away from his face.._

Alvaro: (confused) Baby..Carrots?

_Suddenly, Alvaro feels something slightly heavy climb to the top his head. He sees two small paws come from his head attempt to reach for the bag.._

Alvaro: (nervous) 'Please, don't tell me a rat is on my head?'

_ Alvaro slowly moves the bag to the reaching paws, and feels the creature climb down from his head. He slowly turns around to find a raccoon holding the same bag.._

Alvaro: (relieved) Phew! 'Although, I still should be careful not to make it mad.'

_The raccoon tilts its head to the side, and stares at Alvaro.._

Alvaro: (wide smile) 'Aww, it's soo cute.'

_ A few seconds later, the racoon takes out a carrot with its small paws and eats it.._

Alvaro: (smile) Hey there, little fella.

**TAP! TAP!**

_Alvaro turns around to see his mother standing behind the window to his apartment. She gestures him to come inside and leaves. Alvaro turns around to see his recent furry companion no longer there.._

Alvaro: (searching) Where did you go?

Aurora: (from within the apartment) Come on, your dinner is getting cold!

Alvaro: (shrugs) 'I guess he got scared and left.'

_He enters the apartment through the window his mother just knocked on.._

TWO YEARS LATER..

North 7th Street, Brooklyn, New York

_Alvaro makes his way towards a bus stop on his way home from school. He passes by an alley where 2 light-skinned kids are kicking a smaller light-skinned kid on the ground. He stops and stares at the smaller-kid, who is shielding the attacked area with his arms.._

_"_Where is the money, Batson? I told you.."

"(interrupting) Yeah, Billy. where is the mo.."

_One of the standing kids shoves the other to the ground, and approaches him.._

"(recovering) Hey?!"

"(raising a fist) Shut-up! I am in charge here."

_Alvaro approaches the smaller kid lying on the ground during interruption. He extends his left-hand forward towards the kid.._

Alvaro: (smiling) Need a hand?

_The smaller kid gestures him to go away.._

"(whisper) No. Get out of here before they see you."

"Hey, you there. Scram! This is none of your business kid."

_Alvaro turns to see the leader of the two kids pointing at him with his right-hand. Alvaro ignores the leader's threat and turn back to the small kid, while still offering him a hand.._

"Hey, I think he is ignoring you."

"(frown) Fine. Batson you are off the hook for today. (smirk) Now your friend here.."

_The leader of the two kids walks towards Alvaro while pounding a fist into his other hand.._

_"(shielding his wounds) _Run, kid!"

Alvaro: (wide eyes) 'What am I doing? I do not even know how to fight, and there are two of them.'

_Alvaro remembers a conversation he had with his mother at friend's funeral.._

John's Funeral Service, Brooklyn, New York (2 Years Before)

_Alvaro wearing a black suit with black shoes stands in front of a closed casket. Holding his hand, is Aurora wearing a simple black dress with black shoes.._

Aurora: Listen Alvaro, I know you feel angry that you couldn't help him. However, you can't always be there to protect everyone you know. Sometimes, all you can do is smile and hope to see them the next day.

_She kneels down in front of her crying son attempting to make eye contact.._

Aurora: I need you to promise me, you will avoid putting yourself in danger?

_Alvaro looks at his mother, tears gently falling down his wrinkled-face.._

Alvaro: I..(sniff) I promise. (sniff)

_Aurora smiles and embrace her son in her arms.._

North 7th St Alleyway, Brooklyn, New York

_The small kid lying on the ground stares at Alvaro wondering why he won't run away. Surprisingly, all three kids fail to see a small green-glow around Alvaro's clenched right-fist.._

"(smirk) Tsch! You got the same problem as me. Your body wants to fight, but your mind is telling you to run away, right?"

Alvaro: (continued) What..

**BAM!**

_Alvaro is punched by the leader of the two kids on his lower back. A few seconds later, Alvaro collapses on the ground gasping for air.._

"(impressed) Dude, nice hit."

"(grin) Yeah. I learned it from my brother."

_Both kids begin to kick Alvaro while he slowly loses consciousness. The small injured kid desperately attempts to get up and aid Alvaro, but collapses from his earlier injuries.._

'Shit! They are going to kill him. Now I gotta save another kid today.' "Help! Someone help!"

_A kid appears on one of the rooftops of the alleyway wearing a red-shirt with yellow-buttons, green-underwear with matching green-sneakers, and a yellow-cape with a black-mask covering his eyes. On the kid's shirt left-side is a yellow "R" on a black circle. The kid crouches as if ready to jump down into the scene, but stops after seeing a bright red-glow come from the alley below. Both standing kids stumble to the ground, as the red glow temporarily blinds them.._

"What the heck?"

"(shielding his eyes) Jason, I can't see!"

"(continued) I know! I can't' see either."

_The bright red-light quickly returns into Alvaro's collapsed body on the ground, leaving him with a familiar red-aura surrounding his body. Both kids approach Alvaro, while the smaller kid looks on in confusion.._

"(wide eyes) Was it him, Jason?"

"Uh, I think so."

"What did you two.."

_Alvaro's injured body begins to move, and eventually he stands up. Alvaro now glares at his two previous attackers with a crimson-red circle in his left-eye, while his right-eye remains closed. He raises both hands open in front of him, and separates his legs from each other. The open palms appear to mimic two claws.._

"(thinking) That fighting stance..It's similar to the one used by that kid assassin..'Lady Shiva!'"

_Meanwhile.._

"(smirk) Good, I was hoping for a challenge."

"(scared) Jason, I got a bad feeling about this.."

"(interrupting with glare) He is mine, you coward. (pounds fist) All mine."

"(faking confidence) Okay man, you got this."

_The leader of the two kids lunges at Alvaro, at the same time the kid in the rooftop jumps down.._

"(thinking) Oh, no! I gotta stop them, before it's too late."

Next Chapter: Vigilantes in New York Part-2

* * *

If you enjoy reading this story, please favorite or share with others. Thank You. :)


	6. Chapter 5: Vigilantes in New York Part-2

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

This story is still in development, so please let me know if you spot typos or confusing dialogue.

Please review, favorite, share, or all 3. :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Vigilantes in New York Part-2

2 YEARS AFTER CESAR'S DEATH.._  
_

7th Street Alleyway, Brooklyn, New York

_The leader of the two kids lunges at Alvaro, but his right-fist is caught in Alvaro's right-hand.._

**BANG**

_ Soon after, Alvaro strikes his left palm at the center of the attacker's chest, this sends him flying towards some nearby trash cans. With scattered trash now on his clothing, the leader looks on shocked at Alvaro. Meanwhile, towards the back of the alleyway, the vigilante lands and pulls out a communicator from his utility belt__.._

"Ravager. This is Robin. Over?"

"Ravager here. (annoyed) When are you coming back here? You know how much I hate monitor duty, and it was your turn 30 minutes ago!"

Robin (comm):..

Ravager (comm): (sigh) Over.

Robin (continued): Tell Cyborg to cover for you. I need you to lock on my location for backup. Over.

Ravager (continued): 7th Street in Brooklyn? Over.

Robin (continued): Yes and take my ride here. Over.

Ravager (continued): (excited) Sweet! Be there in 40 min..Wait, you don't want the others? Donna or Starfire could fly there in seconds. Over?

Robin (continued): No. I need 2 power houses to hold down the fort till Raven regains control of her powers. Over.

Ravager (continued): Okay, but what about Beast..

Robin (continued): (interrupting) Ravager, I need an impromptu fighter. So stop questioning my order!

Ravager (continued):..Uh? Over.

Robin (continued): What?

Ravager (continued): (giggle) 20 minutes to location. (giggle) And you forgot to say over. (laughing) Over."

Robin: (sigh) Wait, a minute. (squinting) what is it..

_Meanwhile, the second attacker looks frightened at his partner laying on the floor. He then turns to Alvaro, only to find his bloodlust eyes now looking in his direction. The boy now shakes in fear, and grabs his head with both hands.._

"(looks at his partner) Jason, we..(shaking head)..we should go man. Let's get out of here."

'(looking down at dirty shirt) Strength?' "(whispered) Mine."

"(continued nervous) This kid is not..(points at Alvaro) normal. He has some kind of power now."

'(pupils changing from round to slit) Power?' "(possessed voice) Mine."

"(confused) mine? What the heck you talking about Ja.."

**WHOOSH**

_Alvaro bolts towards the second attacker, coming to a stop in front of him. He slowly leans his upper-body down, and moves his left-leg behind him. During which, aura surrounding his torso, slowly makes its way down to his left-leg, accumulating with the rest already there. Only, a faint-pulsing-green aura remains covering Alvaro's upper-body. Robin quickly puts the communicator back on his utility-belt, and reaches behind him..  
_

Robin (thinking): Crap. Please don't fail me now.

_He pulls out a grappling-hook gun, and aims it at the kid in front of Alvaro.._

**POOF**

_The hook shoots forward from the gun towards the boy's leg.._

Robin: (continued): Come on. Come on.

**CLINK**

_The hook wraps itself around the kid's leg without him even noticing it.._

Robin (continued): (smirk) Yes!

_Robin presses a button on the gun which pulls the rope connected to the boy, causing him to fall in place to the ground.._

"(raising his head) Ugh! (head falls back down)"

**PHOOM**

_ At the same time, Alvaro propels his left-leg towards the kid's head, barely missing it as he fell from the grappling-gun's pull. A sudden halo like cloud appears where the attacker's head was previously located. The cloud quickly disappears, but in doing so, brings a loud thunder-like noise to alleyway.._

**CLANK CLANK CLANK**_  
_

_The large objects in the alleyway shake violently, while the smaller objects are sent flying towards the back.._

_Robin jumps in the air, and notices a dent on one of the trashcans that was next to him..  
_

Robin: (landing) Phew, that was..

**BOOM**

_Robin turns around to find a hole about the same size of the halo-cloud on a brick wall behind him.._

Robin: (wide eyes) close? (thinking) Man he could have killed either of us with that.

_Alvaro lowers his raised left-leg back under him, while some of the red-aura returns to his upper-body. He now stares at Robin with his blood-lust eye, and moves his right-side forward. Alvaro slowly moves his right-arm in front of him with an open palm, and brings an open left-hand near his right-elbow.._

Robin (thinking): (squinting) If I am not mistaken that looks like Wing Chun? Good. As long as I don't attack him, I can try and talk..

"(interrupting) POWER?! TAKE IT! IT ALL BELONGS TO LORD TRIGON!"

_The leader's body shape-shifts into a green-colored demon. Both Alvaro and Robin, are now looking at the demon as it gets up from ground.._

"(wide eyes) What the hell is that thing?!"

The small kid points at the demon, while still keeping his other hand over his injuries..

Robin (thinking): A Greed demon? I guess this explains Raven's sudden panic attack from earlier.

_The demon stares at the small kid pointing at him, and begins to walk slowly in his direction.._

"Your soul now belong to Lord Trigon."

_Alvaro runs in front of the small boy, while keeping the same fighting-stance. At the same time, the small kid falls unconscious, as the demon gets closer.._

Robin (thinking): Why is protecting him? Is this kid a vigil..?

_The demon lunges at Alvaro, but its fist is deflected off to the side by his right-hand. It begins to throw several quick punches at Alvaro, yet each one is smoothly deflected away by both his hands. Unaware to Alvaro, Robin manages to pulls the unconscious kid away to a safer area.._

**SPOOSH**

_All of a sudden, the demon opens its left-hand and shoots a green-projectile at Alvaro's right-shoulder..  
_

**BOOM**

_The impact throws Alvaro's body to left, causing him to stumble and crash into the wall behind him..__  
_

"(grin) All is fair in this fight."

**SPOOSH**

_The demon fires another projectile at the opening above Alvaro, making him collapse as several bricks land on his body. The demon now looks at Alvaro's motionless-body, as the red aura slowly fades away. Meanwhile, Robin reaches for his communicator attached to his belt.._

Robin (comm): Ravager, what's your ETA? Over.

Ravager (comm): Uh. According to your bike..

**SPOOSH SCRASH**

_Robin's communicator is hit by a green projectile which throws it on the ground. The communicator now lays on the ground broken into several pieces. Robin turns around to find the green demon heading towards him.._

"All mine. Those boy now belong to Trigon."

Robin (thinking): Damn. I could barely follow his moves when he was fighting the other kid. If he fires one of those..No. (deep breath) Remember your training, Robin. "Your mind is your greatest weapon." (closes his eyes) Focus and analyze your opponent. Fighting Style?..Hand to hand Combat. Weapons?..Green Projectiles similar to those used by Starfire..Starfire. What's Starfire's weakness?..Powerful long/mid range weapons. (smirk)

_Robin open his eyes and pulls out 3 projectiles from his utility belt.._

**SHINK**

_ All three projectiles extend two blades from their side, making them appear as three birds in Robin's hand. He throws the bird-like projectiles one after the other at the green demon.._

**CRUNCH**

_ The first one is caught and crushed by the demon's right hand.._

**BOOM**

_The demon attempted to catch the second projectile, but to its surprise, the projectile exploded in front of it, making it to stumble backwards from the blast and injury.._

**BOOM**

_The demon then dodges the third projectile which explodes a few seconds later.._

"(frown) What was that human?"

Robin: (smirk) My birdarangs. (thinking) Now that I got his attention..

_He pulls out a total of 8 birdarangs from his utility-belt, and starts running towards the nearest wall. __Robin then wall-runs around the demon, and begins to throw each birdarang.._

**BOOM SPOOSH BOOM SPOOSH BOOM BOOM**

_Some of the birdrangs are shot down by the demon with projectiles, but two of them manage to make their way to him to it to knock the demon down.._

Robin (thinking): (worried) Come on Ravager. After these four, I'm going to need the ones on my bike.

"(recovering) Grrr! (frown) Enough of this. I want my souls!"

_The demon smiles and aims one of its hands towards the two unconscious kids. _At the same time, Robin throws all four remaining birdarangs at the demon. Right before the birdarang reach it, t___he demon fires a green-projectile towards the two unconscious kids, while robin fires his grappling-hook gun at the wall above them.._

Robin :(worried) Damn!

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

_Robin moves the grappling gun towards his mouth and bites down, as it pulls him towards the two boys. He then moves his arms and legs behind him, in an attempt to create less wind-resistance to his body.. _

Robin (thinking): (squinting from the wind pressure) I can make it. I can..

**SPOOSH**

_Robin groans after being struck by another green projectile on his back. The impact causes him to release his bite on the gun and fall to the ground.._

**SCREEK**

Robin: (agony) AHHHH!

_Robin lands on his chest and slides several feet, before coming to a stop. He gets up from the ground, and shows several torn sections on chest area of his costume. There is also a big circle on Robin's cape exposing a burn-mark to his back.._

**CLANK**

_Both to Robin's and the demon's surprise, the grappling gun hit the green-projectile as it made its way towards the wall.._

Robin: (smile) Yes! (flinch) ow!

_The green demon is now hovering over the alleyway. It slowly comes down from its position, and stops right above the two unconscious kids.. _

"(grin) Let's see which one will make it first this time. (aiming right-hand at the smaller kid) Hehe."

Robin (recovering): Dammit Ravager, where are you?

"(grin) Are you talking about that girl on the red-bike? A lust demon is keeping her busy (green projectile forming in hand). You are out of tricks hero. hehahaHAHAHA.."

_All of sudden, Alvaro appears grabbing the demon's right-wrist with his left-hand. At the same time, several bricks hit the ground where Alvaro's body laid motionless. He is now breathing rapidly with flames coming out of his nostrils every time he exhales. The red-aura is also back with him, but only around his limbs this time.._

Robin (thinking): (wide eyes) When did he get there?

Green Demon: (shocked) How..

**SNAP**

_Alvaro strikes his right-fist on the demon's right-elbow area, causing the arm to snap in two.._

"(agony) AHHHH!"

_Alvaro now stares at the demon, while still holding the torn portion of its right-arm. The demon falls backwards to the floor squirming, as it looks at its broken right-arm. Portions of the demon's body now begin to shape-shift back to those of a human. The human slowly crawls backwards away from Alvaro, as he throws the shape-shifting arm to the side. Alvaro starts walking towards the leader that once attacked him, as he drags himself away in terror with his remaining hand.._

"(scared) Stay back! (backs up against a wall) I'm just a kid! (teary) Please, the demon was the one fighting you. (crying) Not, me. (covers face) Please, don't kill me!

_Alvaro's head tilts to the side with his breathing returning to normal. He then picks up the crying-kid by the neck, and glares at him with his bloodlust eye.._

Robin: (concerned) Hey kid, stop. He can't hurt them now!

**"(pout) Kill? (grin)Yes?"**

_The red aura around Alvaro's limbs, now starts to slowly expand around the entire body.._

Robin (thinking): (worried) Crap. When he had that red aura covering his whole body, he almost killed the other kid. I gotta stop him.

_Robin runs towards a nearby soda can from a spilled-trashcan. He picks up the can, and throws it at Alvaro's head.._

**CLANK**

_The soda can lands on Alvaro's head, and he slowly turns his head towards Robin. Alvaro drops the now unconscious leader on the ground next to him, and walks slowly in Robin's direction.._

**"(glaring Robin) Kill?"**

_He stops only a few inches away from Robin.._

Robin: (scratching his head) Sorry about that. (nervous laugh) But I couldn't let you kill that..

**WHOOSH**

_Alvaro lunges at Robin with a left-fist, but he instinctively dodges it by jumping backwards in the air.._

Robin: (lands) Hey! I said I was sorry..

_Alvaro runs up to him and throws multiple punches with a mix of round-kicks, but Robin once again dodges all of them with acrobatic jumps.._

Robin (thinking): He is a lot slower than before, but I don't want to test his strength..

_Alvaro suddenly pauses and taps his right-index-finger on his chin a couple of times.._

Robin (thinking): What is it do..

_Alvaro throws another lunge, which prompts Robin to jump away again.._

Robin (continued): (mid-air) This again. Why would it try..

_Alvaro quickly recovers from his missed-lunge by doing a circle around him. Using the momentum from the lunge, he then jumps up to meet Robin in mid-air with another lunge. Robin quickly responds by covering his face with his arms.._

Robin: (shocked) Oh crap!

**KRAAAK**

_Alvaro strikes robin on his left-arm, the impacted area created a disturbing noise.._

Robin: (cringing) AHHH!

_ After barely landing, Robin clenches his injured left-arm with his left-hand. He looks up to Alvaro to find a smirk on his face after the successful attack.._

Robin (thinking): He stopped earlier to come up with a different attack plan. I can't believe I let my guard down so easily and did the same move again. Great. Now he makes up for his speed with brains.

_Alvaro once again, walks slowly towards Robin, who is kneeling on the ground still clenching his left-arm.._

Robin (thinking): Damn. Now with this injury, I don't think I can evade him so easily. I might have to (reaching behind)..

**VROOOM BRAM BOOM**

_Suddenly, a red-motorcycle with a yellow "R" on it's side, crashes onto Alvaro and sends him flying to a brick wall. A girl lands next to robin wearing a half-blue half-orange costume with a sword on her back, and white hair hanging from the back of her mask.._

"Sorry for the delay. (helping robin) I had.."

Robin: (standing up) I know, Ravager. Be ready..

_She notices a bright-red circle on his left-arm.._

Ravager: (interrupting) Your arm, how bad is it?

Robin: (looks at left-arm) Broken.

Ravager: (reaching sword on her back) Lethal force?

_Robin looks at the crashed motorcycle with Alvaro's body below it.._

Robin: (sigh) Please, tell me you borrowed someone's else bike that happened to be painted red?

Ravager: (tapping index finger below chin) Uh?..If I say yes..

Robin: (shakes head) Bats is gonna torture me for this one.

Ravager: (wink) Won't be as bad as Alfred and Cyborg when they see your arm.

Robin: (rubbing hair) Oh Jeez. I totally forgot about that.

Ravager: (crossing arms) Hey, how long you been fighting this guy?

_The smaller unconscious kid wakes up, and sees Robin and Ravager chatting ahead.._

"Huh? Is that Robin? and Ravager?"

**CLANK**

_All of a sudden, Alvaro pushes the bike off his body, and darts towards Ravager. Before she could even react in time, he grabs her by the neck with his right-hand.._

Ravager: (trying to release the grip) Crap. (cough) I..(cough) can't..(gasping for air) breath.

Robin: (jumps) No. Let her go!

_Robin lunges at Alvaro, but his neck is caught in Alvaro's left-hand. The aura around his body now only covers both hands and head, as he looks at Ravager struggling to breath.._

**"(tilts head) Kill?"**

_The small kid manages to lift his body to a seated position.._

"No! Don't hurt them! Stop..(passes out)"

**"(frown) No, kill? (shakes head) Yes!_"_**

"(Alvaro's voice) I said, (right-eye slowly opening) No!

_The green aura completely covers the entire body, aside from the red-aura around the head.._

**"(looks around) Huh?"**

_Robin and Ravager regain their breathing, and see Alvaro looking for something around him.._

Ravager: (looks at Robin) Did you hear that? Or was that just me dying?

Robin: No, I heard it too. And his grip loosened after it. (looks at Ravager) Knock him out, while he is distracted!

Ravager: (looks at Alvaro) Right!

_Ravager forms half a fist with her hand, and then strikes Alvaro in the chest. He let's go of his hold around their neck, and collapses to the ground. Robin kneels down, and puts a hand near Alvaro's nose.._

Robin: (concerned) That wasn't lethal, right?

Ravager: Tsch, no. I put half my strength behind it. He is still breathing, right?

Robin: Yeah. (stands up) Good work.

Ravager: What's the plan now, leader?

Robin: (hand her something from his pouch) Here. Put this on the bike.

_She walks over to the crushed red-bike on the alleyway.._

Ravager: (placing object on bike) Is this a tracker?

Robin: (Sitting Alvaro) Yeah. (looks at Ravager) Can you carry him?

Ravager: Him? Yeah, you plan on taking him with us?

Robin (pulls out a flare gun from utility-belt) Yeah.

_The flare gun shoots a red flare into the sky.._

Robin: I can't leave him here. He is too dangerous. In bad hands, we would probably need the Justice League to take him down.

_The flare slowly dimmers in the sky, as Robin helps accommodate Alvaro on Ravagers back.._

Robin: Okay, let's go before the cops catch me with my broken arm, and you carrying him.

_Ravager nods at Robin, and then looks at Alvaro's smiling face resting on her shoulder. She smiles at the unconscious boy, which is noticed by robin as he detaches his cape from his back.._

Robin: (tying cape behind his neck) To think this kid could be such a huge problem. (Adjusting arm-sling) Alright this should do for now.

Ravager: (smiling) Well he is kind of a cute kid at least.

_Robin walks up to a nearby sewer cover on the street, and holds it open. Ravager walks towards him, and gently climbs down with Alvaro into the sewer.._

Next Chapter: Titan Tower

* * *

Author's Note: I guess the poll didn't really work out, so I will be going ahead with my own pick.


	7. Chapter 6: Titan Tower

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, despite it taking me 8 hours to finish (counting the browser crashes). I hope you enjoy reading it too.

* * *

Chapter 6: Titan Tower

**_NOW.._**

Dissolution's Projected Mind

_The walls once again begin to wave signaling a change of memory, as a portal makes its way to the center of Dissolution and Donna Troy.._

Donna Troy: Disso, I wanted to ask you something earlier.

_The demon looks at her with his arms crossed.._

Donna Troy: How are we able to see these different point of views? On some of the memories you don't appear to be there from what I could tell.

_The demon closes its eyes and smiles.._

Dissolution: You will find out later.

Donna Troy: (pout) Well that's no fun. By the way, how old were you two at this point?

Dissolution: 12 years old if I recall. (open eyes) By the way, I have a favor to ask.

_The walls around them now have taken the form of the insides of a Castle. Sitting at the center is Hades wearing his usual full body black-colored armor, Briareus standing behind him wearing his usual full body silver-colored armor, and standing in front of him a taller Acacia wearing a pink-blouse with a black-short skirt. She is holding a sheathed-sword in her right-hand.._

Donna Troy: (confused) Favor?

Dissolution: Yeah.

Donna Troy: Okay, what is it?

_He focuses on her eyes.._

Dissolution: Tell your children his story.

Donna Troy: (smile) That's not really a favor, Disso.

Dissolution: Oh. (smile) Well I have another..

_He sees Acacia in the portal's projection, and turns his head to look at her. _

Dissolution: (slight-blush) Never mind.

Donna Troy: (giggle) You sure?

Dissolution: (smile) Yeah, it can wait.

_**15 YEARS IN THE PAST..**_

Inside Hades Castle, Underworld_  
_

Hades: (frown) First, the power gap between the two. Also, this battle exposing Dissolution's powers, and with it, my own.

**BAM**

_He slams a right-fist on the right arm-rest of his chair.._

Hades: (continued) I'm sure brother must have felt it by now.

Briareus: How should we proceed, my lord?

_Hades rest his head on his right-hand, and looks at Acacia standing in front of him.._

Hades: We have no choice, will have to speed things up. Go and bring the boy here, demon.

Acacia: (bows) Yes, my lord.

_She exits the room by entering a portal located on the doorway.._

Acacia: (thinking) I wonder if he will remember me..

Hades: Briareus.

Briareus: Yes, my lord?

Hades: Go and fetch the mask.

_He locks both hand in front of him, and stares down at the glowing orb in front of him.._

Briareus: The first key?

Hades: Yes, we are going to force open the first gate. Hopefully, it won't end up like the first-born.

Briareus: I see. ( bows) As you wish, my lord.

_Briareus exits the room onto a long-spiral staircase, and walks down eventually making it to the bottom. He opens the door revealing three doors off to the sides, and a door at the end of the hallway. The first door is located on the left, the second door on the right, and the third door also on the left side. He grips his sword sheathed to his hip, and begins walking towards the end of the hallway.._

Prisoners Floor, Hades' Castle

"(behind first-door) Ooh, a visitor brothers."

"(behind second-door) Ain-dre-as kill visi-tor, Act-aeon?..(growl)..No ans-er. Ain-dre-as kill visi-tor, Akil?..(growl)..No ans-er. (deep breath)"_  
_

"(behind first-door) Freedom? No, anarchy! Peace? No, chaos! Vile humans, thou not worthy to be in Lord Hades presence! You human, free me at once. (whisper) I shall grant thee thy wish, and kill thee with these beautiful hands."_  
_

**BANG**

_Briareus is startled by a slam on the first-door behind him, and backs up against the second-door without noticing.._

"(continued) My hands?! (crying) Where art thou beautiful hands?!"

**CLANK CLINK CLANK CLANK**

"(continued) (stop crying) Father, I give thee my disgusting hands. (excited) Are thou still ashamed of me, father Hades? (resumes crying)"

**SCREEK**

_Briareus turns around to the door behind him, after hearing something scratch it.._

"(behind second-door) Ain-dre-as kill visi-tor, visi-tor?..(growl)..No ans-er."

_After regaining his composure, Briareus continues down the hallway now passing by the third-door on the left.._

"(behind third-door) You still have not adjusted to them, father?"

_Briareus stops in front of the door, turning to look at it.._

Briareus: (crossing arms) I told you not to call me that anymore. Now, you are the third-son of Lord Hades. Do well to remember that for your sake, Akil.

Akil (behind the door): Tsch. Loyal to him even when he is not around. (footsteps) I wonder if he feels the same way? Hades, the greek God that protected your family from Ares attack on mankind. All in exchange for your servitude and loyalty. Did I get all of it?

_Briareus looks back at the door at the end of the hallway.._

Briareus: You are still alive aren't you?

Akil: Tsch.

Briareus: The smarter of the the three sons. Volunteered to become the new vessel, yet he refused to open the second-gate. (mockingly) Did I get all of it?

Akil: (annoyed-tone) I made a promise, and that gate would have broken it.

Briareus: You already broke my promise to not come after me.

Akil: Whatever. Why are you here? I thought our chess rematch was tomorrow?

Briareus: Lord Hades wants me to retrieve the first key.

Akil: (curious-tone) The first-born's experiment?

Briareus: Yes. I must go now, Akil. (starts walking) I will see you tomorrow for my rematch, if Lord Hades permits.

Akil: (footsteps) What's the fourth's name?!

Briareus: (exiting hallway) Alvaro.

Akil (whispered): Alvaro. Alvaro, can you help me get my father out of this place?

(behind second-door) Aindre-as kill Alva-ro?

**_MEANWHILE.._**

_Briareus enters a room with a floating small-crate at the center. The crate is surrounded by chains and a lock, and has the symbol of a black skull above it.._

_**AFTER ALVARO COLLAPSES.. **_

A DARK ROOM

_Alvaro is sitting on the floor of a very-dark room with a familiar green-aura surrounding his body. He looks around in the darkness, and then back down at his glowing-hands in front of him.._

**BABUMP**

Alvaro (thinking): Where am I? (searches) Hello? (echo) Anyone out there? (continued)

"(off in the distance) Help..(nearby)..HELP..(close)..HELP!"

**BABUMP**

Alvaro (thinking): Someone is in trouble. (gets up) And is that a heartbeat I keep hearing?

_He begins walking towards the darkness with no sense of where he is headed.._

****BABUMP****

"(whispered) Kill? Yes?"

****BABUMP****

_Suddenly, a malevolent voice could be heard whispering near Alvaro.._

Alvaro: (searches) Who said that? (raising a fist) Show yourself!?

****BABUMP****

"(whispered) You."

****BABUMP****

Alvaro: (confused) Me? No. I would not ask..

"(interrupting) Alvaro?"

**BABUMP**

Alvaro: (searching) Yes?

**BABUMP**

"(whispered) We shall will kill him."

**BABUMP**

Alvaro: (confused) Huh? Kill who? Who are you?!

**BABUMP**

"(off in the distance) Stop..(nearby)..STOP..(close)..STOP!"

**BABUMP**

Alvaro (thinking): Could this person be the victim? (closes eyes) I have to save them. (brings hands together)

_The green aura surrounding Alvaro's body, starts to pulse rapidly while his right-eye begins to twitch repeatedly__.._

_**BABUMP **BABUMP**  
******_

_A faint-light pierces through the dark roof and shines on him.._

**"(whispered) Kill?**

****BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP**  
**********

Alvaro: (green aura pulsing faster) STOP!

**BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP **  
**********

"(whispered) No, kill?..Yes!

**BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP**********

Alvaro: (pulsing aura shoots upwards) I said, (right-eye slowly open) No!

**BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP **BABUMP************

_The area around the pierced dark-roof begins to break off in pieces to the floor below. A few seconds later, there is a big tear on the dark roof revealing a beautiful blue sky.._

**BOOM **BABUMP****

_Alvaro falls to one knee, and flinches as though in pain.._

Alvaro (thinking): My..(grunt)..chest..(continued)..what just..****  
****

_He collapses onto the dark floor below him with a hand under his chest.._

"(whispered) You're weak, Alvaro. You should have let me kill them."

"(off in the distance) I'll take the kid, Ravager. Robin, you are coming with me to the medical bay now. Unless, you want to call Alfred and tell him about your arm?"

Ravager (off in the distance): Listen to mom-bot, Robin. Or else you getting a spanking. Hehe.

Robin (off in the distance): Oh, I guess you volunteering for Monitor Duty, Ravager? Sure sounded like it, right Cyborg?

"(off in the distance) Yup. Mom-bot agrees, Robin."

Ravager (off in the distance): Seriously? (sigh) Man, you guys can't take a joke.****  
****

Titan Tower, Near New York Coast

Cyborg (off in the distance): (footsteps) So where you want to have this meeting?

Robin (continued): (footsteps) The infirmary. It will help relieve some of the tension, if they see me resting with my arm in this condition. How's Raven's recovery?

**SHOOK**

_The sound of an automatic door could be heard opening.._

Cyborg (continued): (footsteps) Well. (grunts) She is not floating anymore, but still remains unconscious.

**SHOOK**

Robin (continued): I see. (footsteps) What about Beast Boy?

Cyborg (continued): Still watching over her. Won't leave her room even though his shift was over this morning. Let me get you stitched up, so I can gather the others here.

Robin (continued): (sigh) So much to handle for one day.

Cyborg (continued): That's why you're the boss. There, all done.

**SHOOK**

"(off in the distance) Robin!"

**BANG**

Robin (continued): Owie. (grunt) Starfire, I appreciate the hug but you're crushing my arm. (continued)

**SHOOK**

"(off in the distance) (nervous tone) Oh, sorry."

Cyborg (continued): Well that's one less trip I have to make.

**RIP**

_The sound of a sticker being peeled could be heard.._

Cyborg (continued): Starfire, have you seen Donna and Ravager recently?

**RIP**

Starfire (off in the distance): Yes, Cyborg. Ravager was in the kitchen..

**BEEP**

Robin (interrupting): (fake cough) Break Room. (continued)

**BEEP**

Starfire (continued): And Donna was in the living room..

**BEEP**

Robin (interrupting): (sigh) Reconnaissance Room.

**BEEP**

Starfire (continued): (confused tone) Cyborg, who is that boy? And why did you attach our heart watcher friend to him?

**BEEP SHOOK**

Cyborg (continued): Robin will explain it to us once everyone gets here. I will be back in a few. Starfire make sure he doesn't leave the tower with his arm in that condition.

**SHOOK BEEP**

Starfire (nearby): Okay.

**BEEP**

Robin (nearby): Hey, Starfire? (grunts)

**BEEP**

Starfire (continued): Yes?

**BEEP**

Robin (continued): (nervous laugh) Uh..could you please help me get to my room?

**BEEP **BEEP****

Starfire (continued): But Cyborg said..

**BEEP **BEEP****

Robin (interrupting): I just want to change outfits since this one is all torn apart. Pretty, please?

**BEEP **BEEP **BEEP******

Starfire (unsure tone): Okay.

**BEEP **BEEP **BEEP******

_Robin could be heard grunting a few times with a few footsteps following the grunts.._

_**BEEP **BEEP **BEEP **BEEP********_

Starfire (continued): Are you ready, Robin?

**BEEP **BEEP **BEEP **BEEP********

Robin (continued): (footsteps) Yeah. (grunt) Let's go. (continued)

**SHOOK ****BEEP **BEEP **BEEP SHOOK BEEP BEEP****  
**********

_Alvaro wakes up in what appears to be an advanced medical care room. He looks around and finds a flashing-heart monitor with two tentacles going inside his open-shirt. Alvaro sits up and pulls the tentacle like cords off his chest.._

**RIP**

Alvaro (thinking): (grunt) I need to get..

**RIP**

Alvaro (continued): (grunt)..out of here.

_He hops off the bed but finds out half his body is still asleep, as he stumbles to the door.._

**SHOOK**

_In a hallway now, Alvaro squints and looks to his left to find nothing but a corridor. He turns to the right, and manages to see an exit sign in his blurry vision at the end of the corridor.._

**SHOOK**

Alvaro (continued): (squinting) I guess that's my way out of here. (leaning on wall) Please, just let me make it home, before I pass out again.

_He makes his way past the hallway using the walls as his support, and into another hallway connected to the previous one. However, there is a open room in the middle of this hallway which Alvaro seems to not notice. Footsteps could be heard coming in his direction.._

Alvaro (continued): (closing eyes) My eyes feel too heavy to keep them open. (footsteps) I'm going to have to rely on my ears now. Wait..Why is this part of the wall so soft? And round? Is this a button? (opens eyes)

_Without noticing, Alvaro walked inside the open room in his attempt to hide from the approaching footsteps. Inside the room, an unconscious girl is resting on a bed wearing a purple-hood. The hood has the symbol of a Raven in the chest area. Opening his eyes, Alvaro sees his left-hand on one of the unconscious girl's breast. His face slowly turns red, as he slowly backs away from her and pulls his hand. After doing so, Alvaro bows repeatedly at the unconscious-girl, while his face still showing a bright-red coloration. It appears from his reaction, that Alvaro's body has completely woken up now.._

Alvaro: (bow) I'm so sorry, Miss. (continued) I lost my vision. (continued) And I didn't know my hand was on your..(thinking) Why haven't I gotten smacked yet? (looks up) Sleeping? Even after hearing my voice, and fondling..(shakes head)

_He looks back at the unconscious girl, and walks up to her side.._

Alvaro (thinking): I wonder if she is sick?

_Alvaro places his right-hand on the girl's forehead, and closes his eyes.._

Alvaro (thinking): Hmm. Her forehead is very warm, she seems to have a fever.

_ Unknown to Alvaro, a familiar green-aura appears on his right-hand while touching her forehead. The green-aura expands from his right-hand, covering the girl's entire body. The girl''s eyes and fingers begin to twitch repeatedly, as footsteps could be heard approaching the room..__  
_

"(nearby) Raven, I will back.."

"(whisper) Beast..Boy."

Alvaro (thinking): What is this strange feeling? My arm is starting to feel warm, and forehead is getting cooler..

_A green-skinned boy with long ear enters the room, wearing a red and white latex-outfit.._

"(close) Hey, you!?"

Alvaro: (opens eyes) Huh?

_The green boy shape-shifts into a green-gorilla, and charges towards Alvaro.._

"(roar) Get away from her! (growl)"

Alvaro (removing hand) No, wait!

**BOOM**

_The green-gorilla slams Alvaro into a nearby wall. Meanwhile, the noise appears to have woken up the unconscious girl.._

"Beast Boy?"

_The green-gorilla shapes-shifts back into the green boy, while now holding an unconscious Alvaro with both hands.._

"(excited) Raven? (turns head) You're awa.."

**SMACK**

_The girl slaps the green-boy, leaving a bright-red hand print on his face. He does a small twirl and falls to the ground below. During which, Alvaro's unconscious body falls to a seated-position against the wall, and the green aura vanishes from the girl.._

Beast Boy (eyes spinning): Ow. Why did you do that for?

Raven: (frown) I..(blushing)..I..

Beast Boy (interrupting): (getting up) I what?

Raven: (looks away) I felt you touch my chest earlier while I was unconscious.**  
**

Beast Boy: (confused) Earlier? (frown) I wasn't even in the room till I found..(thinking) Wait a minute, that boy was here before I came inside. (forming a fist) Did he touch her brea..(blushing)

_Raven opens her eyes, and sees Alvaro unconscious seated against the wall.._

Raven: (slight-blush) Hey Beast Boy, who's this kid you attacked?

Beast Boy: (points at her chest) Your precious booby bandit!

_She glares at Beast Boy with glowing-red menacing eyes.._

Raven: (irritated) Grrr!

Beast Boy: (nervous) I mean..(sweat pouring from his face) The fond..(protects face)

_Raven sees off the corner of her left-eye, Alvaro's hands still surrounded by a green-aura. She turns around and kneels down to get a closer look at it.._

Raven: (curious-tone) Beast Boy, look.

Beast Boy: (eyes closed) No, I don't want to see the slap coming!

Raven: (annoyed-tone) If you don't look, I am going to actually slap you again.

Beast Boy: (opens eyes) What is it?

Raven: (curious) His hand is surrounded by this green light.

Beast Boy: Yeah, I see it. (squinting) Hey, that looks like the light I saw around your body earlier, before you woke up.

Raven: (confused-tone) Around me?

Beast Boy: (leaning forward) Yes. Before I attacked him, he had his hand on your forehead. The same green-aura thingy was around your body.

_Ravens touches Alvaro's forehead, and closes her eyes. During which Beast Boy stares at her in confusion.._

Beast Boy: (confused-tone) Raven?

Raven: (opens eyes) I felt a faint-dark magic inside him. But why it try..

_She grabs one of Alvaro's glowing hands with one of her own, and closes her eyes again.._

Beast Boy: (frown) Raven!

_She opens her eyes, and suddenly grabs Beast Boy's right-hand. He responds by slightly-blushing, as she pulls his arm towards Alvaro's glowing hands.._

Raven: Here. Touch it.

Beast Boy: (confused) Huh?

_Raven looks at Beast Boy, and sees a slight-redness in his cheeks. She looks down, and sees her hand holding his own. She begins to blush-slightly herself, but quickly lets go and shakes her head.._

Raven: (looks away) I want to check something. Touch his hand, please.

Beast Boy: (curious) Oh. (touching hand) It's..(confused-tone) warm?

Raven: So you felt it too, right?

Beast Boy: Yeah. (pulls hand back) It felt like touching..

Raven (interrupting) A warm blanket?

Beast Boy: Yeah. Kind of.

Raven: How long was I out, this time?

Beast Boy: (rubs chin) Almost 24 hours. Why?

Raven: And I woke up, after you attacked him?

Beast Boy: (confused-tone) Yeah, I thought he was..

Raven (interrupting): Healing me.

Beast Boy: (continued) Huh? Healing you?

Raven: Yeah. (reaches behind Alvaro) Help me get him on the bed, please. (grunts) And I will show you.

Beast Boy: (continued) okay.

_Between the two they pick up Alvaro, and lay him on Raven's bed. Suddenly, several footsteps could now be heard quickly approaching the room. Raven grabs Beast Boy's arm, and pulls the hood over head back. In doing so, She exposes beautiful purple-colored hair reaching down to her shoulders. She looks into Beast Boy's eyes which reflect back her own eyes.._

Raven: Beast Boy, do you trust me?

Beast Boy: (nervous-tone) Yeah.

Raven: Okay.

_She moves a finger above his arm, and mumbles something to herself. The finger suddenly shapeshifts into a claw, and Raven cuts Beast Boy's arm with it.._

Beast Boy: (flinch) Owie.

Raven: Hold on. (grabs Alvaro's hand) Let's see if this will work.

_She moves Alvaro's glowing-hand above the inch long cut, and holds it there.._

Beast Boy: (smile) Hey, I don't feel the pain anymore..

_After a few seconds, a tiny bit of smoke comes from under Alvaro's hand upwards to the roof. Raven moves the hand away from the cut, and now only an inch long scar remains on Beast Boy's arm.._

Beast Boy: (wide eyes) You were right. I guess he was healing you earlier.

_Approaching footsteps stop at the door.._

Robin: (squinting) Raven, you're awake?

_Raven and Beast Boy turn around to find Robin and three other people around him. However, Robin no longer wears his red and yellow outfit. Instead, he wears a full body latex outfit with the symbol of a blue-bird across his chest. On Robin's right-side is an orange-skinned girl with green eyes, long fiery red-hair reaching down her back, and wearing a purple bikini-styled armor. On his right-side is a dark-skinned boy with half of his body fused with that of a robot. And flying behind him, a younger Donna Troy wearing a black-tank top with matching black-jeans.._

"We heard a loud noise coming from this area, and met up on our way here. (squinting) Wait isn't that the kid we left in the infirmary? What is he doing here?"

Robin: Wait Cyborg, Raven are you feeling better?

Raven: (shyly) Yes.

Robin: Okay, false alarm guys. (sigh) I guess we will have our meeting here, if Raven doesn't mind?

Raven: No, it's fine with me.

_Beast Boy notices a cast around Robin's left-arm, and points at it.._

Beast Boy: (wide eyes) Whoa!? what happened to your arm?

Raven: (confused-tone) And your outfit?

Robin: Oh. (rubs his hair) Well..

_Cyborg shoves everyone but Robin into the room, and they all gather in front of Robin. Donna looks at Robin.._

Donna Troy: (crosses arms) So what's this meeting about, Nightwing?

Raven: (confused) Donna?

Donna Troy: Yeah?

Beast Boy: (looking at her) Did you just call him, Nightwing?

"It's what he wants to be called now. I picked the name myself after looking at his new costume. Do you two not like it?"

Cyborg: (sigh) The name is good, Starfire. It's just going to take some time getting use to, is all. Now, can we let him start without anymore interruptions?

_Everyone in the room nods, aside from Robin and Alvaro who is now sleeping with a smile.._

Nightwing (crosses arm) Well, I was heading towards a rumored-gang war in Brooklyn, when I noticed a strange gathering in a alleyway. (points at Alvaro) There, I found that boy sleeping behind you.

_Everyone turns around, and sees Alvaro sleeping peacefully in Raven's bed.._

Nightwing: Next thing you know, what I thought was gonna be an easy..

**BRAANK ALERT! BRAANK ALERT BRAANK**

_The white-light in the room changes to red, and begins to spin around in circles. Soon after, a small monitor comes down from the ceiling with the text, "**Reconnaissance Room**" in bold black-letters on a yellow-background.._

Cyborg: Robin, that's the manual alarm that was activated! We are the only ones capable of doing that._  
_

Donna Troy: (searching) Wait, where is Ravager?

Robin: (worried) Damn. I put her on monitor duty. Raven can you teleport us there?

Raven: Yes.

_She raises her hands in front of her, and a huge purple-portal appears under everyone. They all disappear as the portal moves upward towards the ceiling. Now, only Alvaro remains in the room still asleep but with a frown on his face.._

Reconnaissance Room, Titan Tower

_The group appears from a purple-portal, as it makes its way down from the ceiling. The dark big room has several broken-furniture scattered around with hanging-lights throwing off sparks. Also, there is spots of blood sprayed on ceiling and floor. At the center of the room, Acacia sits relaxed on a round-couch embedded to the center of the floor. She cleans what appears to be blood off her sword using Ravager's torn mask. They all stare in shock at her, but suddenly hear someone familiar behind them. _They turn around and find Ravager's body with several deep cuts, and a pool of blood coming from under it..__

Ravager (struggling): I..(coughs blood)..hate monitor duty. (head collapses to the ground)

Acacia: Tsch.

_All their attention is now focused back at her. Donna forms a fist with one hand, Beast Boy shapeshifts into a green-velociraptor, Cyborg forms a canon on his left-robotic arm, two green projectile appear on Starfire's hands, and Nightwing with tears now falling from his eye steps in front of the group.._

Acacia: (smile) Took you long enough to get here.

_She stands up and shakes off her Katana, throwing some blood with it to the ground.._

Acacia: (smirk) As I was telling your friend over there, I'm here for the boy, "Alvaro".

_Nightwing clenching a fist in his injured left-arm, reaches for a metal-stick attached to his utility-belt with his right-hand.._

Nightwing: (wipes off tears) Raven?

Raven: Yes?

Nightwing: (slight-anger in tone) Please, teleport Ravager back to your room.

_Ravager's motionless-body vanishes into the portal appearing beneath it.._

Raven: (lowering hands) Done.

_ Nightwing presses a button located at the center of the metal-stick.._

**BZZEEP **BZZEEP **BZZEEP******

_With each electrical sparks shooting out of the stick, a brief chilling-expression could be seen in Nightwing's face.._

Nightwing: (points at Acacia) TITANS, TAKE HER DOWN!

Next Chapter: Titan Tower Destroyed

* * *

If you enjoy reading this story, please favorite or share with others. Thank You. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Titan Tower Destroyed

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

This story is still in development, so please let me know if you spot major typos or confusing dialogue.

Please review, favorite, share, or all 3. :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Titan Tower Destroyed

_15 YEARS IN THE PAST.._

Reconnaissance Room, Titan Tower

_Nightwing signals the Titan to attack Acacia, and the first one in line is Beast Boy in the form of a green velociraptor.._

Beast Boy: RAWR!..Leave her to me.

**SHINK**

_The green dinosaur lunges at her with the sharp claws on its leg, to which Acacia reacts by blocking it with her Katana.. _

Beast Boy: (growl) Let's see you block this. RAWR!

**SHINK SHINK SHINK SHINK**

_The green-dinosaur repeatedly attacks her with the claws on its arms and legs, but her sword deflects all the attacks.._

Acacia: (surprised) Huh?

**BING **SHINK****

_Suddenly, the green-dinosaur swiftly turns around and brings its long-tail crashing towards Acacia. The tail whips Acacia's right-hand, making her lose her grip on her Katana. The blade flips in the air and lands right behind her protruding the ground. Acacia looks at the Katana, and then back at the green-dinosaur in front of her.._

Beast Boy: (growl) I can't believe someone like you was to defeat Ravager. (continued) She would have seen that coming. (continued)

_She shakes off her hand, and turns around to pull the protruding blade from the floor.._

Acacia: Interesting..(pulls out katana)..I thought your behavior would be the same as the real thing. (looking at him) It looks like you keep your intelligence when you morph. I underestimated you.

Beast Boy: (smirk) Yeah. You did. (growl)

_She grips both hands around the Katana, and glares at the green-dinosaur.._

Acacia: Let's try this again shall we?

Beast Boy: RAWR!

Nightwing (thinking): Her fighting style is defensive. Be careful Beast Boy.

**SHINK SHINK SHINK SHINK**

_The green-dinosaur jumps towards her with its leg-claws in front. She once again blocks it with her katana, and the immediate arm-claw attacks to follow. Beast Boy whips his long-tail into the mix of attacks from his arm and leg claws. However, Acacia's Katana deflects every single strike flawlessly to which Beast Boy smirks at her.._

**BING**

_Right after attacking her with both of its leg-claws, the green-dinosaur lands on its tail and rapidly moves __its ferocious-jaw towards her. In response, Acacia drops her Katana to the floor, and stops the jaw inches away from her face with both hands. The force from stopping the creature 's jaw brings her head down in front of her.._

**SNAP SNAP SNAP**

_The green-dinosaur chomps its jaw several times at Acacia's face, as she pushes against it.._

Nightwing (thinking): Even though he was faster this time, she was still able to react to his surprise attack.

Beast Boy: (growl) You saw it coming? (growl)**  
**

_She looks up at him with a smirk.._

Acacia: My turn. (grunts)

_The creature's leg-claw could be seen slowly lifting off the floor with a surprised look on its face.. _

Beast Boy: (muffled) Uh-oh. (growl)

_She moves her arms above her head while holding the dinosaur's jaw, and pulls them behind her quickly. The motion catapults the green-dinosaur towards the broken windows behind Acacia.._

Beast Boy: (flying) RAWR!..(shape-shifts)..AAAH!

_Beast Boy shape-shifts into his humanoid self while flying out the window.._

**CHOOM**

_Cyborg runs to window, and sees Beast Boy land face-first on the water around the Tower's shoreline.._

Raven (worried) Beast Boy?!

Cyborg: (looking out) It's okay, Raven. He landed on the water which should absorb some of the impact.

Nightwing: (looks at Cyborg) Is he coming back?

Cyborg: I'm not sure. His body went under the water, and has not come back up yet.

Starfire: (worried) Nightwing, should we go after him?

Nightwing: No. The water will carry his body to shore before he can drown. Besides, (looks at Acacia) we still got her to deal with.

_MEANWHILE.._

Raven's Room, Titan Tower

_Alvaro opens his eyes slightly and makes out in his blurred-vision, a girl with long white-hair and a black eye-patch resting on top of him. He tries to lift his torso up to sit, but flinches and collapses mid-way.._

Alvaro (thinking): Why does my body feel so..(grunts)..sore? I feel like I got attacked by a tiger.(grunts) The pain..(grunts)..is getting..(passes out)

_Ravager wakes up from a bright-green glow hitting her face.._

Ravager: (shields right-eye) Grr, turn that darn light off. (sits on top of Alvaro) I said turn it off!..(confused) Huh?

_Ravager moves her arm away from her face to find out the source of the blinding-light. She sees Alvaro under her unconscious with several deep cuts beginning to appear on his arm.._

Ravager: (continued) What the..

_She notices smoke coming off from her body, and looks down at her right-arm in front of her. There is a cut on her arm that is rapidly healing itself which is throwing off said smoke.._

Ravager: (continued) I don't remember my healing ability working so fast? And why is there vapor coming off it?

_Off the corner of her eye, Ravager sees a small bright-red line appear on Alvaro's right-arm similar to the one on her right-arm. She looks at it, and then looks back at her right-arm to find nothing there.._

Ravager (thinking): He is healing me..Wait, what happened to..

_Ravager looks down at her blood-soaked outfit, and lifts up the shirt from her waist to find everything normal. She hears a groan abruptly come from Alvaro who is in pain, as a small red-dot on the waist of his uniform grows bigger.._

Ravager (continued): Crap. That's where she sliced me with her sword!

_She quickly jumps off Alvaro's body, and notices the bright-green glow around his body turn darker. The wounds in his arms now start to heal, and Alvaro seems more relaxed in his unconscious state.._

Ravager: (sigh) Jeez, that was close.

**SPOOSH ****BOOM**

"WARNING! BUILDING INTEGRITY at 50%!"

_A large explosion could be heard in the distance inside the tower, as a robotic voice comes from a speaker on the roof above Ravager. She immediately takes off her torn blood-soaked outfit, and begins to look through several drawers nearby only wearing her underwear.._

Ravager (thinking): Damn. She still here, and now they are facing her. I gotta get back. Come on Raven, you gotta have some normal clothes in..

Alvaro (interrupting): Huh? (waking up) Where am I?

_He looks off to his right-side, and sees Ravager wearing only a black-bra with matching black-panties. Alvaro's face starts to slowly turn red, as he stares at her while she continues searching the drawers.._

Alvaro (thinking): That girl. Wasn't she laying on top of me earlier? And wearing clothing? (eyes widen) Did we slee..

Ravager (interrupting): Aha! (excited) Finally found something.

_She pulls out a black-blouse with blue jeans from one of the drawers. At the same time, Alvaro looks off to his left, while still keeping the light-red color in his face. Ravager puts on the clothing, as she looks at Alvaro looking away from her. She finishes dressing up, and crosses her arms in front of her.._

Ravager: (smile) Hey kid, where you just looking at me half-naked? (walks up next to him)

Alvaro (nervous) No! I was just sta..I'm sorry. I was asleep and..

_He slowly turns his head towards her.._

Ravager (whisper): I'm still half-naked, pervert.

_Alvaro quickly looks back to his left-side.._

Alvaro: (nervous) Sorry.

Ravager: (giggle) It's okay. I am only teasing you, kid. You can look now.

_He turns his head slowly to his right-side, and sees Ravager now looking through her torn-outfit on the floor. He sits up from the bed, and stretches his arms in the air with a yawn.._

Ravager: (searching) You okay, kid?

Alvaro: I think so. Why? Did something happen to me? (thinking) Besides possibly losing my virginity.

Ravager: There it is.

_She pulls out a communicator, and then looks at Alvaro.._

Ravager: You almost died healing me. You gotta be more careful with that power of yours. (On comm) Robin, this is Ravager. Come in. Over? (comm electrical feedback)

Alvaro: (confused) Healing you? (thinking) I guess that would explain what happened earlier, when I felt the fever on the other girl leave her body..(stares at both hands) So I'm a healer, huh?_._

Ravager: Kid, can you walk? (on comm) Robin, this is Ravager. Come in. Over? (louder comm electrical feedback)

_She stares at Alvaro waiting for a response, while he quickly inspects his legs..  
_

Alvaro: Uh, I think so..(looks at Ravager) Wait, you're Ravager from the Teen Titans?

Ravager: Uh..(thinking) Way to blow your cover..

Alvaro (interrupting): Is Robin, alright?

_Alvaro stares at her with a worried look on his face, as she stares back at him surprised.._

Ravager (thinking): Does he know..

Nightwing (interrupting-comm): Ravager, you healed up already?!..Raven hold her in place! Starfire and Donna buy us some time..(comm cuts out)

Ravager (comm): Yeah, the kid healed me. (looks at Alvaro) I am heading your way n..

Nightwing (continued): No, don't come back here! (loud typing) Cyborg, I need you to hit her with your sound cannon!

Cyborg (nearby on comm): Got it! (mechanical noises)

**FOOM**

"(in the distance) AHHH!"

"EMERGENCY SUPPORT BEAMS HAVE BEEN DISABLED! BUILDING INTEGRITY NOW AT 25%"

_A loud feminine scream is heard from inside the tower, followed by the same robotic voice from the previous warning.._

Nightwing (comm): Okay. Ravager, is the kid with you, now?

Ravager (comm): Yeah.

Nightwing (comm): Good. (sigh) Listen, we..(deep-breath)..we are going to bring the tower down on her, over.

Alvaro (interrupting): Wait is he talking this tower? (confused)

Ravager: (worried) I think so.

**BOOM **

"WARNING! BUILDING INTEGRITY AT 10% RECOMMEND EVACUATION AT ONCE!"

_The room begins to shake violently, as pieces from the ceiling begin to crack and fall above the two.._

Nightwing (comm): Sorry, she doesn't seem to happy about losing her hearing. Anyways, listen to the warning and take the kid with you away from here. That's an order, Ravager. Let me know when you are two are out. Raven get ready to get us out of here, on my mark.

_She grabs Alvaro by the arm, and pulls him running into the hallway with her. On the left at the end of the hallway, Ravager sees a big hole in the wall exposing the water outside the tower. She makes a run for it, while still pulling Alvaro behind her.._

Ravager: (looks up) Huh? (trips) Ugh.

_She trips mid-way through the hallway, after part of the ceiling breaks and falls in front of her. She lifts her head from the floor, and looks at the exit with a worried expression.._

Alvaro (worried) You alright, Ravager?

Ravager (thinking): Crap we may not get enough distance..(gets up)..Just do it again, Rose. Stop wasting time.

Nightwing (continued): Ravager, are you out?..Ravager?..Damn.

Ravager (to Alvaro): We have to go back. We won't get enough dis..

_Alvaro suddenly picks up Ravager into both his arms, and runs towards the exit while carrying her with a smile. She stares at him surprised with a slight-blush, as confidently keeps running forward. Both Ravager and Alvaro seem to ignore the return of the green-aura now around his body.._

Alvaro: (running) Leave it to me..(running faster)..Tell him were out, as soon we pass the exit.

_He holds Ravager closer to his chest while lowering his head, as he now dashes at incredible speed towards the exit. Unknown to Alvaro, there is now a trail of green-flames being left by his feet across the floor.._

Alvaro: (focused) Hold on!

_Ravager wraps her arms tightly around Alvaro's neck, as Alvaro jumps off the exit from the hallway.._

Ravager (comm): (exiting the tower) ROBIN, WE ARE OUT!

Nightwing (comm): About time. Cyborg..Starfire blow the floor above us! (explosions) Raven teleport us, now! (comm silence)

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

_Ravager looks over Alvaro's shoulder to see the Titan Tower collapse floor by floor on itself, as they both fall down towards the ocean.._

Alvaro: (looking at Ravager) Hey?

Ravager: (looking at Alvaro) Yeah?

Alvaro: (smile) Can you swim?

Ravager: (confused) Yes. Why?

Alvaro: (wide smile) Good. Because I don't know how to..

Ravager (smiles) Idiot.

_Ravager flicks Alvaro in the forehead, and breaks off his embrace. After doing so, she rotates her limbs behind her into a diver's pose.._

Ravager: You gotta start taking care of yourself first, kid.

**CHOOM**

_Both Ravager and Alvaro enter the water, although Alvaro entrance is not as graceful as hers.. Under the water, Alvaro fights desperately to get his body to surface while Ravager swims towards him. Once reaching him, she pushes Alvaro to the surface bringing much-needed air to his tired lungs. Treading with him on the water, she turns and looks back to see a pile of broken concrete and steel replace her recent home.._

Next Chapter: Acacia's Return


	9. Chapter 8: Acacia's Return

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

* * *

Chapter 8: Acacia's Return

_DUSK.._

_Upon reaching shallow water with Ravager's aid, Alvaro starts to walk his way out of the beach. He now bows on the sand below him, and takes a deep breath as he stares it.._

Alvaro (thinking): Man, I never thought I would be this happy to have sand on feet. (looks behind) I'm glad Ravager knew how to swim, or I would have probably drowned.

_He looks back in front of him, and starts to look around searching for something. During which, Ravager squeezes some of the water out of her wet blouse and sees Alvaro's strange behavior.._

Ravager: What is it?

Alvaro: This place..I've been here before! My house is like five blocks that way. (wide smile)

_He points to the right, and turns around excited to see Ravager's reaction. To his surprise, she does not share the same look on her face. Instead, Ravager looks at the sand below her with sadness while clenching her left-arm with her right-hand.._

Alvaro (thinking): Why is she..(frown)..Oh. I forgot that was her home that got destroyed.

Ravager (thinking): Home? That's right, I used to call the Tower my home. The only place I felt comfortable enough to let my guard down after running away from my father. (smile) Even with Starfire bargaining in to ask for boy advice, or Cyborg trying to update the computers in the room, I still considered it my home. (frown) Where will I go..

Alvaro (interrupting): (sigh) Hey, Ravager?

_She looks up and notices him staring at her.._

Ravager: (confused) Yeah?

_Alvaro rubs the back of his head and looks off to the side.._

Alvaro: My mom is probably going to kill me for this, but you can sleep at my place for tonight. (smiles)_  
_

Ravager (thinking): Is he..(squints)..serious?

_He turns around and looks at the red sky above him, as he taps his right-index-finger on his chin.._

Alvaro (whisper): "Oh hey mom, this is Ravager from the Teen Titans. Can she stay over for tonight?.." No, too subtle. "Mom, this girl saved me from drowning earlier. I wanted to thank her by letting her.."

Ravager (thinking): (smile) He is serious. (giggle) Alright time to tease him.

_She crosses her arms in front of her, and fake-coughs loudly getting Alvaro's attention.._

Alvaro: (turns to her) Huh?

Ravager: At your place?

Alvaro: (confused) Yeah, if that's okay with you?

Ravager: So you're asking me if I want to sleep at your place, right?

Alvaro: (continued) Yeah?

Ravager: And I assume you are going to the same place, right?

Alvaro: (continued) Well, yeah. It's my house. Why are you asking (getting frustrated)..

Ravager: So, you're asking me to sleep with you?

Alvaro: (frustrated) Yes! Do you want to sleep with me or not?!..

Ravager: (smirk) Pervert.

Alvaro: Huh? (thinking) Perv..(wide eyes) Oh, no. Did I seriously ask her..(normal) No, wait that's not what I meant! (waves hands)

_She starts walking towards Alvaro, as he now flinches expecting to get a slap from her. To his amazement, Ravager places her right-hand on his right-shoulder and leans forward near his ear.._

Ravager (whisper): My answer is yes.

_Alvaro face begins to turn red, as he looks towards the ocean in shock.._

Ravager: (giggle) Don't get any wrong ideas though, pervert. (walks ahead) I'm only following my order to protect you, by crashing at your place. (smile)

Alvaro: (sigh) Phew. (runs to her side)

Ravager: Now, where are we heading after this corner?

Alvaro: To the left.

_They continue to walk through the streets, as they make their way to Alvaro's apartment building.._

_MEANWHILE.._

**BOOM**

_From the rubble of the Titan Tower an arm emerges, sending the rock above it flying into the air. The protruding-arm has small-streams of blood pouring down from a clenched-fist.._

"(echo) Mhe-he-he-he.."

_A menacing voice echoes from below the rubble where the arm sticks out.._

"(echo) You Miserable Titans. He-he You ruined my outfit, so let me repay the favor by ruining your lives next time! MWAAA-HA-HA-HA!"

**KRAKOOM**

_A thunder-storm appears in the distance, bringing with it dark-clouds and flashes of lightning. Alvaro looks up at the sky from the door to his building, only to find himself staring at a clear dark sky with glowing stars.._

Alvaro (thinking): Weird. I could have sworn I just heard a thunder, but there are no clouds. (shakes head) I must be hearing things. (walking inside) Yeah, probably the ocean-water still in my ears.

_They both stop in front of an elevator with the numbers 1 through 6 listed above.._

**DING DONG SHOOK**

_ Ravager presses a button which prompts the elevator's door to open.. Alvaro walks in first and stands in front of a panel on the right-side, while Ravager steps inside and leans on the wall behind them with her arms crossed.._

Ravager: We should have taken the stairs. (looks around) This elevator looks kind of old and rusty.

Alvaro: Trust me, when the elevator works you want to take advantage of it. (taps the number 6 button)

Ravager: (smile) I see.

**DING DONG SHOOK ROOM**

_The elevator door close with the room shaking around the two right after.._

Ravager: Hey, kid?

Alvaro: Yeah?

Ravager: When did you know you could run so fast?

Alvaro: Huh? (turns to her)

Ravager: When the tower was collapsing you picked me up, and started running almost as incredibly fast. Only other person I've seen go that fast, is the Flash. Do you not remember?

Alvaro: (confused) I did?

Ravager: (confused) What's the deal with you, kid? First, you don't remember healing me. And now, you don't remember going so fast? Do you lose your memory for using your powers?

Alvaro: (looks down at both hands) No. I do remember picking you up.

Ravager: Hmm. What happened after that?

Alvaro: I don't know.

Ravager: (sigh) It's..

Alvaro (interrupting): I just thought about saving you from the building, and how I needed to go faster to do it.

**DING DONG SHOOK**

_She looks at him with wide eyes and a slight-redness in her cheek, as Alvaro steps out of the elevator.._

Ravager (thinking): He willed his power into saving me?! (looks down) Are his powers based on will? Then that would make him a Green..

**SHOOK BEEP SHOOK BEEP**

Alvaro (interrupting): Hey?

_Alvaro holds the elevator's door from closing with his left-hand, as he stares at Ravager confused. She looks up at him to see his right-hand extended towards her.._

Alvaro: (confused) You coming? Someone else is trying to use the elevator downstairs.

_Off the corner of her eye, Ravager sees the number one on the panel illuminated. She grabs Alvaro's hand and steps out, now standing next to him.._

**SHOOK BWOOO**

_Suddenly, the elevator's light turn off with the sounds of the engine powering down.._

Alvaro: Phew. Looks like you did them a favor. They could have ended up stuck inside had you gotten off sooner.

Ravager: Yeah.

_Alvaro begins to walk towards an apartment door with the label "6-C" in front of it. He stands in front of the door, but doesn't seem to have a key with him. Ravager stands behind him, wondering if she should help him break inside somehow.._

Alvaro: Uh..

Ravager: You lost your keys?

Alvaro: Well, yes. But I need to ask you a favor.

Ravager: (confused) Hmm?

Alvaro: Only two people know about this, so I need you to keep it a secret.

_He reaches inside the hanging-light above the door, and pulls out a key.._

Ravager: (smile) Heh. That spot is kind of obvious.

Alvaro: (smile) Exactly. And not many people willing to risk getting burned by the light-bulb.

Ravager: Did you come up with that?

_He opens the door, and walks inside with her following behind.._

Alvaro: No. (closes door) I just found the key there, and told my mom about it. (rubs hair) She went with the idea, but I never seen her use the key.

_She sits down on a nearby couch with her legs and arm crossed.._

Ravager: Hehe. She isn't as forgetful as you, that's why she doesn't need it. (smile)

Alvaro: (walking to the kitchen) Tsch. You hungry? I think we..(collapses)

_Ravager runs to Alvaro's side, and turns him over to see him fighting to stay awake.._

Ravager: You okay?! What's wrong, kid?

Alvaro: My..legs. (squinting)

_Ravager looks at Alvaro's leg-pants for signs of blood or cuts, but sees nothing there.._

Ravager: What's wrong with your legs? I don't see..

Alvaro (interrupting): I..can't..feel..my..legs. (eyes close)

_She rolls up Alvaro's left-leg pants to find a red-coloration covering the entire leg.._

Ravager (thinking): Swelling? But there is nothing here. (confused) Why would it..

_Ravager moves to his right-leg, and rolls up Alvaro's leg-pant. To her surprise, she finds a translucent-tentacle dangling from a section of the leg.._

Ravager (thinking): A jellyfish-sting. I need to keep him hydrated, before his body develops a fever to fight the poison.

_She grabs a hard-piece of cardboard near her, and scraps the tentacle off Alvaro's right-leg. Ravager then pours water on a cup, as she stares worried at Alvaro lying unconscious next to her.._

**SPLASH**

Alvaro: (dazed) Ugh.

_She splashes the water from the cup at his face, causing him to wake up from his unconscious state. She pours more water inside the cup, as Alvaro sits up from the floor.._

Ravager: (pouring water) Kid, I need you to drink water before you fall asleep again. Can you do it?

Alvaro: (woozy) Yeah.

She leans down and places the cup of water near his lips to which Alvaro opens his mouth. Ravager then tilts the cup, as Alvaro starts to drink the water from it..

Ravager: Where is your bed? Is it in this room here? (points to Aurora's room)

_He pushes the cup away from his mouth to reply to her question.._

Alvaro: (continued) No. It's on the other side of the apartment. Can I go back to sleep now? (squinting)

Ravager: (smile) Yeah.

_Alvaro returns the smile and closes his eyes, as Ravager helps him lay back on the floor.._

_AFTERWARDS.._

"(echo) What the..(whisper) Why is there a girl sleeping in my apartment? (sigh) She looks peaceful in her sleep, I guess I will leave the interrogation for later. Wait, where is Alvaro? And why the heck is there a spilled cup of water on the floor I just mopped today?

Alvaro (thinking): Mom. I need to wake up to tell her something, but I can't remember what is it? it was important too.

"(echo) Alvaro?"

**TAP**

"(faraway) Alvaro."

**TAP**

"(nearby) Alvaro!"

**PRING**

_Alvaro opens his eyes slightly to see a woman tapping her feet next to his open-bedroom door.._

Alvaro: (smile) Welcome home, Mom. (closes eyes)

_He falls back to sleep and buries himself back under his bed-sheets.._

Alvaro (thinking): Yeah that's what I wanted to tell..Eek! Ow! Owie..Owie.

_Aurora pulls Alvaro's ear causing him to wake up, and pulls it once more to follow her out of his bed.._

Alvaro: Ow, Mom! My ear! Ow! Why are you..

_He opens his eyes after Aurora suddenly let's of it, and sees her right-hand point at something. He follows the pointing-hand with his eyes to Ravager sleeping on the couch with a smile, and a bed-sheet shielding her from the cold air in the room.._

Aurora (whisper): You mind telling me, why is there a girl sleeping in my apartment?

Alvaro: (raises index-finger) Oh. That reminds me. Mom, I am having a friend stay over since she lost her home from an explosion. (wide-smile) Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you earlier. (nods repeatedly)

**SMACK**

Alvaro: (rubbing injury) Ow!

_She smacks Alvaro on the back of his head, causing him to yell and wake up Ravager. She looks up and squints to see a woman with her arms crossed, stand next to Alvaro. He has a frown while holding a mop on one hand, and a bucket of water on the other.._

Ravager: Huh? (wipes eyes) What's going on? (confused)

Aurora: (looks at Alvaro) Introduce us.

Alvaro: (sniff) Yes. Mom this is..Uh?

_He taps his left-index-finger on his chin and looks up, while Aurora brings an open-palm to her forehead.._

Aurora: (sigh) You brought her here, yet you already forgot her name, Alvaro?

Alvaro: Uh. Well I kind of memorized her..

Ravager (interrupting): My name is Rose, Rose Wilson. And you must be Alvaro's Mom. (stands up and bows) Pleased to meet you, Ms. Ramirez.

Alvaro (whisper): Why is she bowing down to..Ugh!

_Aurora pulls on Alvaro's ear, and brings herself near it.._

Aurora (whisper): I don't know. (smile) But with those manners, I'm already starting to like your girlfriend here.

Alvaro: (blushing) GIRLFRIEND?!

**SMACK**

Alvaro (continued): What was that for?

_She smacks her son again on the back of his head, but with less-strength behind it. Ravager stands back up, and looks at the two confused.._

Aurora (whisper): I meant girl-friend. As in female-friend.

Alvaro: Oh.

Aurora: (smiling) Young lady, you can stay here for tonight. But I don't want you sleeping in that couch, now that you have woken up. (thinking) Or near Alvaro, either.

Alvaro: Uh. Where is she gonna sleep then?

Aurora: Where do you think?

Alvaro: Your bed? Wow mom, you are awesome. (wide-smile)

Aurora: (sigh) No, you idiot. (shakes head)

Rose Wilson: (giggle) Your bed, Alvaro.

Alvaro: Wait, where am I gonna..

_11:00 PM AFTER A CLEAN FLOOR.._

_Alvaro is laying in the dark on the living-room's couch, as he stares at the ceiling above him.._

Alvaro: Man, I can't wait for tomorrow. Nothing like some comic-book shopping to..

Aurora: (interrupting) Shut up, I can hear you from here.

_He mumbles something about his mother not being as generous as he thought. But as Alvaro turns to his left, he sees her glaring at him inches away from his face.._

Aurora (whispered): What did you just say? (grin)

Alvaro: (sweat forming on forehead) Uh, you are awesome for letting her stay? (wide-smile)

Aurora: Oh. (smile) Listen, do you mind lending her some money from your allowance?

Alvaro: (confused) Uh, sure. What for?

Aurora: Clothing.

Alvaro: (continued) Clothing?

Aurora: I don't think she has other clothes with her. The clothing she was wearing, are now hanging washed in the bathroom.

Alvaro: Yeah, I forgot. I also didn't see her bring anything with her. (yawns)

Aurora: Okay, I will let you go to sleep now. Tomorrow is Saturday, right?

Alvaro: Yeah. Why?

Aurora: (hammers left-fist gently on right-hand) Perfect. (winks) Good Night.

_She walks away back into her room with a wave from her left-hand.._

Alvaro: (confused) Good Night.

_9:00 AM THE NEXT DAY.._

Rose Wilson: Alvaro?

_Alvaro wakes up to see Rose smiling and staring at him, as she stands next to the couch. However, Alvaro closes his eyes and pulls the blanket over his head, causing her smile to quickly turns into a frown.._

Rose Wilson: WAKE UP, SOLDIER!

_He jumps from the couch, and stand up with a salute towards her. After a few seconds, Alvaro then quickly looks around and lowers his hand.._

Alvaro: (sigh) Where is she?

Rose Wilson: (giggle) She left. She said to try that, if I couldn't get you to wake up. (smile)

Alvaro: Uh. (scratches head)

Rose Wilson: (confused) What's wrong?

Alvaro: (rubs hair) What are you so happy about?

Rose Wilson: (smile) Oh, I made you break..(thinking) He's right. Why am I being so bubbly, suddenly? I was never like this, not even with the..

Alvaro (interrupting): Oh sweet! (excited) Man, that breakfast looks delicious. (walking to table) Thanks!

_Rose smiles at his gratitude, but then suddenly runs in front of him. She pulls the plate of scrambled eggs with potatoes behind her.._

Alvaro: (confused) Hey, what gives? I said thank you. (pout)

Rose Wilson: (sigh) You didn't brush your teeth yet, dummy.

Alvaro: Grrr. (frown)

_Alvaro stomps his way towards the bathroom, and starts to brush his teeth with a mix of grumbles.._

Rose Wilson: Alvaro?

Alvaro: (spits toothpaste) Yeah?

Rose Wilson: Your mom wanted us to go shopping after you eat your breakfast. But I kind of don't..

Alvaro (interrupting): Don't worry, she always leaves money for it. (thinking) Oh, yeah. I better take extra for her clothing. There goes my comic book allowance. (starts sobbing)

Rose Wilson. Okay. Huh? Are you crying in there?

Alvaro: (wipes tears off) No. (sniff)

Rose Wilson: Oh. Well let me know when you are ready to go.

Alvaro: Okay.

_He resumes brushing, and eventually they both take off to complete their assigned chore.._

Shopping Center, New York City

_Alvaro and Rose walk with 3 bags each, as Alvaro now looks over a checklist in his right-hand.._

Alvaro: Okay, looks like we got all of it.

Rose Wilson: Finally. (thinking) This is almost as annoying as monitor-duty. (looks at Alvaro) Almost. (smile)

_Alvaro notices her staring at him, and looks at her confused. She blushes and looks to her other side to avoid eye contact.._

Alvaro: Rose?

Rose Wilson: Yeah?

Alvaro (thinking): No! Don't do it, Man! Constantine #10 came out this week!

_She looks at him waiting for an answer, which he notices.._

Alvaro: There is a lot of leftover money from shopping today. I usually buy something for myself, but there is nothing good this week. (smile) You want to buy something for yourself?

_She looks down at the floor with a frown after Alvaro offers her the money.._

Rose Wilson (thinking): I could use some clothes, but I don't want to..

Alvaro (interrupting): It's okay to take charity sometimes, you know. You can also pay it back if you like. It's what I plan on doing, as soon as I am old enough to get work. (smile)

Rose Wilson: (smile) Thanks. I will borrow it, and pay it back. (points at Alvaro) Like you. (winks)

_Alvaro hands her the money and she puts it inside one of her jean's pocket. They both now enter a crowded-mall, but Rose suddenly stops behind him. Alvaro looks back at her confused, but notices a sparkle in her eye.._

Alvaro: You..

_Rose runs ahead and hands Alvaro the bags she was carrying, as she runs past him.._

Alvaro: (confused) Huh?

_He looks over the bags, and sees Rose quickly run inside a female-clothing store with determination.._

Alvaro: (wide-smile) Must be her favorite. (nods)

_He walks up to a bench in front of the clothing-store, and sits down with the bags next to him. Alvaro looks towards his left, and then to his right in confusion.._

Alvaro (thinking): Wait a minute..Wasn't this place crowded a few minutes ago? Where did everyone..

**SKREEEEECK**

Alvaro: (looks to his right) Huh?

_Acacia appears from a corner on his right-side, dragging her Katana on the floor behind her. She has a a few dry streaks of blood on her right-hand, and her outfit has several torn sections in different areas._

Alvaro: (confused) Acacia? Is that you?

_AT THE SAME TIME.._

_Rose puts down a yellow dress, after hearing a screeching sound come from outside the store. She walks towards the store's display window, and sees Alvaro run off to the right leaving the shopping bags behind.._

Rose Wilson: (confused) Huh? Where is Alvaro running off to? (walking to exit)

"Hello, Alvaro. It's nice to see you again."

Rose Wilson (thinking): That voice. Oh, no! (wide eyes) It's that girl from the tower. (running) She's back. (exits)

_She exits the store and sees Alvaro holding Acacia's injured-arm in his hands, as she looks down menacing-grin at him. Rose now starts to sprint towards the two.._

Alvaro: (looking down) Acacia, don't move your arm. I think I might be able to heal it.

Rose Wilson: (running) Alvaro, get away from her!

Alvaro: (looks at Rose) Huh? You talking about Acacia?

Rose Wilson: (nearing them) That girl was the who attacked us at the tower!

_Alvaro eyes go wide as he slowly turns to Acacia.._

**THUMP**

_Before he could utter a word, she strikes him with the holt of Katana on his stomach. The blow leaves Alvaro on his knees gasping for air, as he slowly collapses to the floor losing consciousness.._

Rose Wilson (thinking): No, Alvaro! I need to stop her.

_Rose using a bench, jumps in the air and lunges at Acacia with a kick towards her.._

Acacia: (smirk) latrop ot dlrowrednu, nepo!

_A glowing-red demon symbol appears on both Acacia's and Alvaro's forehead. After which, they both quickly vanish as Rose's leg now hits a black smoke left behind.._

Rose Wilson (thinking): I was too slow. (kneels down) I shouldn't have let my guard down. (punches floor) I'm sorry, Alvaro. (tears forming) I failed, you. (sobbing)

_A crowd now gathers around and stares at Rose, as she continues to cry in front of them.._

Next Chapter: The First Gate Opens

* * *

If you enjoy reading this story, please favorite or share with others. Thank You. :)


	10. Chapter 9: The First Gate Opens

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

This story is still in development, so please let me know if you spot major typos or confusing dialogue.

* * *

Chapter 9: The First Gate Opens

_NOW.._

Dissolution's Projected-Mind

_The walls surrounding Donna Troy and Dissolution begin to wave and change, as a new portal takes its place at the center. During which, Donna leans back on a couch and closes her eyes.._

Donna Troy: Hmm.

Dissolution: (looks to her) What?

Donna Troy: I am not sure how I feel about seeing this part of his life. Also, I guess I should thank Acacia for the overall outcome of her kidnapping.

Dissolution: (confused) Why you say that?

Donna Troy: (eyes open) Well, it seems that Ravager was starting to develop a crush on Alvaro.

Dissolution: (continued) Crush?

Donna Troy: (smile and looks to him) It's what we call the first-stage of love.

Dissolution: Yeah. (hand to chin) I can see it now that you mentioned it. (raising head) Oh, wait. Ravager wasn't..(looks at Donna)..Nevermind.

Donna Troy: What? What is it?

Dissolution: (smirk) It's what you refer to as a "spoiler".

Donna Troy: Huh?

Dissolution: (crossing arms) I would tell you, but I am sure the memory will show itself when the time comes.

Donna Troy: (pout) Oh, okay..

_She stares at him as he closes his eyes, and then back at the portal which now has a stable-image.._

Dissolution (thinking): The key to the second gate, Akiko Is..

Donna Troy (interrupting): Tsch.

_Dissolution looks at her, and sees a frown in her face while she stares at the center-portal. He turns to the portal to find out why Donna suddenly is upset.._

Donna Troy: Figures. I start to have a reason to like her again, but she does something to make me want to hit her.

Dissolution: (chuckle) Like oil and water._  
_

_The walls around them now take the form of cavernous-walls, as it reflects the image from the portal at the center. In the image, Acacia drags Alvaro behind her from the back of his shirt through a path inside a cave. Around the path, two rivers of lava flow in different directions to each other.. _

_15 YEARS IN THE PAST.._

"(nearby) Damn, Titans. They couldn't just hand him over, and let me be on my way back here. No. Instead, the cowards challenge me to a 6 vs 1, and then run away when the fight starts to get interesting. Tsch."

_Alvaro eyes open slightly as he regains consciousness.._

Alvaro (thinking): Is..that..Acacia?

Acacia: Ugh! I hope Lord Hades grants me permission to get revenge. I will show them no mercy next time, and kill them all.

Alvaro: (dazed) Aca-cia?

_She stops and looks behind her to see him looking up at her dazed. Soon after, Acacia releases his shirt and turns around to see him.._

Acacia: (frown) Can you walk?

Alvaro: (gets up) I think so.

_He looks around the cavern path, and then quickly looks behind him.._

Acacia: Sorry, about what I did earlier. (crosses arms)

_Alvaro looks down at his hands, as if ignoring her attempt at a conversation.._

Acacia: You know, when I hit you with the back of my Katana. (blush) Sorry, but the human..

Alvaro (interrupting): What happened to Ravager?

Acacia: (confused) Hmm? The girl with white hair?

_Alvaro turns his head, and stares at Acacia with a menacing-look in his eyes.._

Alvaro: (glare) Yes. What happened to her?

Acacia: (looks away) I think she is fine. We teleported here, before she could strike me..(thinking) Why does he care about what happened..

Alvaro (interrupting): Acacia?

_She looks up to see him scratching his head, and looking around the cave confused.._

Acacia: Yes?

Alvaro: (turns to her) Where are we?

Acacia: (continued) Huh? Don't you remember this place, Disso? This is one of the shortcuts from 'Man's World' to 'The Underworld'. You have used it more times, than I have?

Alvaro: Disso? (briefly looks behind) Who's that?

Acacia: (continued) What?

_Simultaneously__, they both look down at the floor with wide eyes.._

Alvaro (thinking): Did she say..'The Underworld'?!

Acacia (thinking): Is this still Alvaro?! But those eyes? I only felt fear like that from Disso and Lord Hades.

Alvaro (interrupting): (gloom) Am..I..dead? (looks at shaking hands)

Acacia (thinking): Relax Acacia. (deep breath) It probably was the confusion that made you see their eyes in his own.

Alvaro (thinking): I thought she said..

Acacia: No, you are not dead. (frown) Like I said earlier, I teleported you here at my Master's Request. Now, follow me. (starts walking) We are already late.

Alvaro (thinking): I didn't see an exit when I looked behind earlier. If this is really the underworld, I don't think I will find the exit on my own. (catches to Acacia) Best if I stick with her for now.

_After catching up to her, he looks ahead to see a glimpse of a large stone wall.._

Acacia: (looks at him) What's your name?

Alvaro: (turns to her) Alvaro. Did you forget..

Acacia (interrupting): No. (frown) I simply confused you with someone else for a second.

Alvaro: Oh. (looks ahead) By the way, this master of yours?

Acacia: Yeah?

_Alvaro sees a large castle now surrounded by the stone wall he saw earlier.._

Alvaro: (nervous) Is your master, the Devil?

Acacia: Hehe. Yes and no.

Alvaro: (looks at her) Huh? Which one is it?

Acacia: Do you know the story about the Greek Gods?

Alvaro: (finger to chin) Uh yeah, is that the one with Zeus?

Acacia: Yes. Hades was the Greek God that was given 'The Underworld.' Even though he does not get bad souls only, he still makes the final judgement.

Alvaro: I see. (thinking) Man, I hope he doesn't look like him either.

Acacia: (stops) We are here.

_They both come to a stop in front of a large wooden gate on the surrounding stone-wall.._

Alvaro (thinking): How the heck is she going to open..

Acacia (interrupting): Briareus, I have arrived with the boy (bows).

CLANK CLINK CLANK

_The large wooden gates open showing a large castle with 2 men standing at its entrance. Acacia signals Alvaro to follow her, as she walks towards the two men in the distance.._

Hades' Castle, The Underworld

_ As they get closer, Alvaro clenches his right-arm with his left-arm which Acacia happens to notice.._

Acacia: The one on the left is Lord Hades, God of the Underworld. The one on the right is Briareus, Loyal Knight and Servant to Hades. Bow down when we come to a stop.

Briareus: (smile) Greetings Acacia, and Sir Alvaro Ramirez. (waves)

Acacia: (waves) Hello Briareus and..

Hades (interrupting): You're Late, Demon. (smirk)

Acacia: (bows) Apologies my lord. I had a problem..

Hades (interrupting): I will deal with you, later..

Alvaro (interrupting): Hey, what's your problem?

_Hades turns to Alvaro who is staring at him with a frown.._

Acacia: Alvaro shut-up! And didn't I tell you to bow down when I stopped?

Alvaro: To this guy? Who shows no..Ugh.

_Hades raises his right-hand which appears to now control Alvaro's body. He slowly bows down, as the Greek God lowers his hand in front of him.._

Hades: Demon, you may retreat now to the castle.

Alvaro (thinking): What the heck is going on?! I can't move my body?!

Acacia: Understood, my lord.

_She stands up and heads for the castle, but does not enter without getting a quick look at Alvaro.._

Hades: Human. I find your defiance amusing, so I will ignore it this time. Now I have an offer to make you.

Alvaro: (struggling): Your customer service sucks.

Hades: (confused) Customer Service?

Briareus: I believe Sir Ramirez is saying your manners are terrible, my lord.

Alvaro (thinking): Shit, that probably wasn't a good idea consider who this guy..

Hades (continued): I don't mind human. It's actually true to some extent. (smile)

Alvaro (continued): (shocked) Did he just read..

Hades (continued): Your mind? Yes I did. Although very faint, I can still hear it thanks to my son.

Alvaro: (confused) Your son?

Hades: Yes, before you were born I made a deal with your mother. In exchange for saving your weak soul, I would receive hers around your current age.

_The greek God brings both hands behind him, releasing Alvaro's body from his control.._

Alvaro: (wide eyes) Mother? (thinking) Is that where she was going this morning?

Hades: Yes. However, I generously gave her an extra day to make you an offer instead. (smirk)

Alvaro: (stands up) What is it?

Hades: Ah. Straight to the point. (smile) Your soul is stronger now, than that of your mothers. I would much rather have your son now, rather than hers. What is your..

Alvaro (interrupting): I accept. (staring)

Hades (thinking): Is this Dissolution or the human now?

Alvaro: This son of yours?

Hades: Yes?

Alvaro: Is his name Disso?

Hades: Dissolution. (thinking) How did he know his name?

Alvaro: Okay. So do you need me to sign a contract or something?

Hades: Well, not exactly human. Briareus?

_Briareus walks up next to Hades holding a box in his hands. The box has a black-skull on its top-side, while being surrounded by a black aura. Hades takes the box, and holds it in front of Alvaro.._

Alvaro: What's that?

Hades: 'Our contract'. Once you open this box, you will have accepted my offer and saved your mother. (smirk)

_Alvaro slowly places his right-hand on top of the box, and attempts to open it. However, he struggles to get it to open with said hand.._

Hades: Are you refusing my offer, human?

Alvaro: (struggling) No! It won't open..

_He also places his left-hand at the top of box, hoping it will now open.._

**"Human, Alvaro Ramirez?"**

_Alvaro quickly releases the box after hearing the strange voice come from it. The skull on top of the box now has two glowing red eyes.._

Alvaro: (nervous) Yes?

**"Do you wish to open the first-gate, 'The Gate of Mind'?**

Alvaro: The first gate? (looks at Hades)

_The Greek God nods, as he continues to hold the box in front of him.._

Alvaro: I do.

**"Very well."**

_The box now opens on its own, revealing a ski-mask inside it.._

Alvaro: A ski-mask? What the heck am I..

_The ski mask suddenly melts inside the box into a black-liquid. After which, several black-tentacle slowly rise from the liquid into the air each pointing different directions._

Alvaro: Huh?

**"Hakken!"**

_Suddenly, all the tentacles shoot towards Alvaro and wrap around his head. Using his hands, he desperately tries to free himself from the tentacles to no avail. The liquid substance now floats in front of Alvaro face, as he attempts to free himself from its tentacles.._

**"Alvaro?"**_  
_

Alvaro: (open eyes) Huh?

_Alvaro now stares at a smiling-face formed in the black-liquid substance in front of him.._

**"(wink) Stay still, okay?"**

_Before he could react, the black-liquid shoots itself towards his left-eye with its tentacles following behind it. After doing so, Alvaro's collapses to his knees with his left-eye now completely covered in darkness. He now appears to show no signs of life, as he stares motionless at the floor below him.._

Briareus: Pardon my curiosity, my lord. But what is taking place now?

Hades: The replica will decide whether the human is worthy of its power..

Alvaro: (dazed) Ugh.

_Alvaro wakes up to the shine from a hanging-light above him. He stands up, and notices he surrounded by a thick-darkness aside from where he stands.._

Alvaro: Where am I now?

**"You're finally awake. Welcome Alvaro, welcome to your inner-mind. Hurrah!"**

_Another hanging light turns on, and shines on a man wearing a black-ski-mask with a black-suit. The man throws his hands into the air, bringing a variety of balloons to fall from the darkness above him.._

Alvaro: (confused) My inner-mind?

**"Yes, but only a part of your inner-mind. (bows) Now shall we get started. (snaps finger)"**

_The area around the two now loses some of its darkness, showing an open-gate and a chair behind the odd-man. The man reaches inside his suit-pocket and pulls out a box of cigarettes as he sits down.._

**"You smoke, Alvaro? (pulls out a cigarette)"**

Alvaro: Uh, no. Who are you?

**"(cigarette in mouth) Good. Cause I wasn't going to offer you anyway. You got a lighter?"**

Alvaro: Huh? I just told you I don't smoke.

_Alvaro tilts his head to the side and squints, as he stares at the odd-man now looking at his left-index-finger. Suddenly, the odd-man quickly swings his finger against the ground which causes a flame to appear on it.._

**"(lights cigarette) But why don't you smoke. (puff) It's so cool! (smile) Look I made the cloud into a halo!"**

_Alvaro brings his left-palm to his forehead, and slowly brings it down against his face.._

Alvaro: (annoyed) It's not exactly healthy for..

**"(interrupting) Oh my god!?"**

Alvaro: What? What is it?

_Alvaro looks at the odd-man now crushing the light-cigarette_ with his right-foot..

**"Why did you offer me this cigarette? It's bad for my health and not cool, dude!"**

_Alvaro closes his eyes and shakes his head repeatedly, after hearing him get blamed for the cigarette.._

**"So Alvaro, I have a couple of questions I wanted to ask you?"**_  
_

Alvaro: Yeah? (looks up)

_Unknown to him, a chair instantly appears behind Alvaro as he leans back to sit down.. _

**"(relaxing head on left-hand) How are old are you?"**

_A neon-sign appears above the open-gate with the words "GATE OF MIND" flashing.._

Alvaro: 12 years old.

**"(relaxing head on right-hand) Do you have any siblings?**

Alvaro: (looks up) Uh. I don't think so.

_He looks back at the odd-man to see him now wearing a blonde-wig above his ski-mask, which causes Alvaro's jaw to briefly fall open.._

**"(playing with a female-doll) Big brother, do you love a woman or man?"**

Alvaro: (wipes eyes) No.

**"(wearing a white-wedding dress) Honey, do you go to school?"**

Alvaro: What the..(continued) Yes.

TAP TAP TAP

_The odd man is now wearing glasses over his ski-mask with a red-tie, as he taps on a chalkboard with the text 'Do you have job?' written on it. Meanwhile a light now shines behind the open gate.._

Alvaro: (smile) No. (wipes eyes)

**"(wearing a top-hat sitting down) Do you have any friends?"**

Alvaro: (chuckle). Yes. (wipes eyes)

_The odd-man is now sitting in his chair with just his plain-outfit, and a smile on his face.._

**"(resting chin on both hands) Last question, Alvaro."**

Alvaro: (surprised) Oh. Okay.

**"What do you desire, Alvaro?"**

Alvaro: Desire?

**"(points to the open-gate) You haven't passed through that open-gate. So I ask again, what do you truly want?"**_  
_

Alvaro: Well, I guess happiness for others.

**"I see. So you sensed mine was to act silly, correct?"**

Alvaro: (holds back of head) Yeah. (wide-smile)

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Alvaro: (confused) huh?

_The open gate now closes, as the odd-man extends his open left-hand to Alvaro.._

**"Congratulations Alvaro, you passed Hephaestus' test. (wide smile)"**

Alvaro: (continued) Test?**  
**

_He shakes the odd-man's left-hand with his right-hand repeatedly.._

**"Yes. The test was to find someone with opposite qualities of those found in Hades. Which you passed with flying colors. Think of it as a bonus trick question in an exam."**

Alvaro: Oh. Wait, what would have happened had I gone..

**"(interrupting) My name is Kisū. It was a pleasure meeting you Alvaro. Now don't let go of my hand for a couple of seconds, please."**

_The two hanging lights in the room turn off, letting the darkness cover the entire area once more. Suddenly, a temple with chains and a lock covering the front-door appears from the darkness in front of Alvaro.._

Alvaro: (wide eyes) This place. It looks familiar. Why did you bring me here, Kisū?

Kisū: This is your real first-gate, Alvaro.

_Alvaro looks in front of him, and notices Kisū the odd-man is no longer there. Instead, he is holding a small black-metal-key.._

Alvaro: What the heck? (looks closer) Did you just change into a key?

Kisū: Yes. This is how I am going to help you open the first-gate. However, I must warn you there is a side-effect for using me.

Alvaro: Okay. What is it?

Kisū: You will randomly skip 2 years of your total life-span within a minute. So if it happens when you are 30 at say 4:25 PM, you will be 32 at 4:26 PM the same day.

Alvaro: I see.

Kisū: Do you still wish to continue?

Alvar: Yes.

Kisū: May I ask, why?

Alvaro: (looks at the temple's lock) I originally wanted to free my mother from her Deal with Hades, but I also now feel someone inside here. (smile) I don't know why, but I really want to see this person.

Kisū: Very well. Proceed when you are ready.

_He places the black-metal-key inside the lock, and turns it to the left.._

_Kisū quickly disappears with the lock and chains, and reappears tangible in front of Alvaro with a smile.._

Kisū: (smile) Alvaro-sama, I must go now (body slowly vanishing).

Alvaro: Wait, what's happening to you?

Kisū: (continued) It's my consequence for opening 'The Gate of Mind' as a replica key.

Alvaro: (frown) Why didn't you mention that earlier! I would have considered other options had I known that. (looks down)

Kisū: (continued) It's okay. I finally get to complete my desire. (only upper-body remaining)

Alvaro: To open the first-gate?

Kisū: (continued) Yes. Thank you for giving me my greatest happiness. (waves)

Alvaro: (smile) You're welcome, Kisū. (waves)

_The odd man has now vanished into the air, as Alvaro pushes the Temple's door open.._

Kisū (in the distance): I also forgot how to change back from a key, so I would have been stuck if I told you. (chuckle)

Alvaro: (smile) Hehe.

_Alvaro walks inside the temple to find several torches along the walls, and a chain going from a sword on the floor to the ceiling above. After walking around the area, he scratches his head and heads for the exit.._

"(yawn) You got here early, kid. (chain rattle) Name's Dissolution."

_Alvaro turns around and looks up to see two piercing-red-glowing eyes in the darkness above him.._

Next Chapter: Brothers Reunited

* * *

Hakken_ \- meaning 'found' in japanese. _Kisū_ \- meaning '__odd' in japanese._

Author's Note: I originally wanted to have Kisu say random greek-words, but I had a hard time pronouncing them myself. For that reason, I went with Japanese words since I imagine this story like an anime/manga when writing it.


	11. Chapter 10: Brothers Reunited

Some of the characters and settings used in this FanFic were not created by me. Those characters and settings were created by DC Comics.

If you enjoy reading this story, please favorite or share with others. Thank You. :)

**Recap:** Acacia teleports with Alvaro to 'The Underworld' home of the Greek God Hades. Here, he learns about the deal his mother made with the god to save his life. In trying to save his mother from her fate, Alvaro agrees to exchange his youthful-soul for her own by taking a mask. However, this mask turns out is a living replica-key by name Kishi which will help him open the first gate. Alvaro successful passes Kishi's test to decide whether he is worthy set by his creator Hephaestus. With the "Gate of Mind" now open, a mysterious figure appears to Alvaro inside a temple..

* * *

Chapter 10: Brothers Reunited

_15 YEARS IN THE PAST.._

Alvaro's Inner-Mind

Alvaro: (squinting) Dissolution?

_The piercing red-eyes briefly look down, but then move forward coming out of the shadows casted on the roof..Those red eyes now belong to a red and black demonic figure about the same height as Alvaro.._

CHINK SHINK

"Yes that is my name. (smile exposing fangs)"

Alvaro: (left-hand to chin) Disso?

_The demonic figure tilts its to the right and stares at Alvaro with its arms crossed.._

"No. Disso-lution, kid."

Alvaro: (looks down) Hmm..

"(head tilt to left) What?

Alvaro: Can I call you Lution?

"(frown) No."

Alvaro: Why not? (pout)

"(eyes closed) Cause it's one letter away from lotion."

Alvaro: (nods) I see. Dissolution?

"(continued) Yes?"

Alvaro: (continued) Are you a Mr, Ms. or Mrs. Dissolution?

"Yes?"

Alvaro: Hmm. Mrs. Dissolution?

"Yes?"

Alvaro: Oh. (scratches head) Hmm..

"What is it now, kid?"

Alvaro: (smile) Well, it's just that I thought you were a male from your voice..Wait a minute!? (turns back) You are not wearing clothes! (blushes)

"(confused) Wait. What? (eyes open)"

Alvaro: You are not wearing clothes, Mrs. Dissolution! (still blushing)

"No. before that."

Alvaro: Lution?

"(palm to forehead) No, after that. (eyes closed)"

Alvaro: (sniff) Tacos?

"(shakes fist) THAT WAS NOT EVEN IN OUR CONVERSATION!..Huh? (sniff)"

Alvaro: You smell it too, Mrs. Dissolution?

"(sniff) Yes. It's not tacos though. Hey, kid?"

Alvaro: Yes, Mrs. Dissolution?

"What is that word after 'Yes'?"

Alvaro: Mrs?

"Yes."

Alvaro: Wait, are you male type of demon?

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Alvaro: Oh. Just curious is all, Dissolution. (looks away)

"(stares squinting) Hmm.

Alvaro: Hehe. (whistles to avoid eye contact)

"(sigh) Aren't you forgetting something?"

Alvaro: (looks up) I am?..(bows) Sorry. I totally forgot. (bows again)

"(waves) Okay. That's enough, kid. Just get on with it."

_Alvaro sits down on the floor, and stares at the demon with a smile.._

"(confused) What are you doing?"

Alvaro: (rubs head) I was hoping you could tell me what am I suppose to do?

"(shakes head) How the heck did you manage to open the first gate?

Alvaro: Oh. Someone helped with that.

"Someone helped you?"

Alvaro: Yes. A funny dude by the name Kishi. (frown) He died afterwards.

"(right-hand to chin) Interesting."

Alvaro: Do you know him?

"No, but I have heard of him. Anyways, get up."

_The demon starts walking towards Alvaro, as he gets up off the floor. He walks around Alvaro looking at several areas of his body, as though analyzing him.._

Alvaro: (confused) Is something wrong, Dissolution?

Dissolution: (stops in front) You forgot to introduce yourself. (arms crossed)

Alvaro: Oh. (lands fist on open hand) That's what it was. (offers hand) My name is Alvaro Ramirez. Nice to meet you, Dissolution.

Dissolution: (walks to exit) Follow me, Alvaro.

Alvaro: (catches up) Okay. (thinking) I guess I deserved that. Still..

Dissolution (interrupting): You remember how it looked when you first arrived to your inner-mind?

Alvaro: (looks up) Yeah. It was mostly dark all around.

Dissolution: (pushes gates open) Now, take a look.

Alvaro: (smile) Wow. It's so beautiful.

_The darkness is now replaced by a beautiful blue sky with endless fields of green-grass below.._

Dissolution: Alvaro?

Alvaro: (wide smile) Yes?

Dissolution: Welcome to your mind, brother. (chain-rattle)

_The demon climbs a nearby tree outside of the temple.._

Alvaro: Dissolution? (turns to him)

Dissolution: Yes?

Alvaro: You called me..(collapses to knees)

Dissolution: (rests on branch) Looks like your time is up, brother. (yawns) Remember why you came here..

_Alvaro collapses on the grass below him.._

Dissolution: (closes eyes) When you face him.

_Alvaro body quickly fades out of the area, while Dissolution stares calmly at the sky above him.._

Dissolution (thinking): So, he had help opening the first gate? (swings leg back and forth) I wonder if he will survive Father's challenge? (closes eyes) You better not die on me so quickly brother, or I will kill you again next time we meet. (smile)

Hades' Castle, The Underworld_  
_

Hades: He's back. (opens eyes)

Briareus: (open eyes) Did the boy succeed, my Lord? Huh?

Hades: Yes. (smirk)

_Alvaro's body is suddenly surrounded by a blue-flame, as he slowly gets up off the ground with his head lowered.._

Hades: Dissolution?

Alvaro: (lifts head) Sorry..

_His left-eye remains closed, while his right-eye shows a black pupil enclosed by a marine-blue iris.._

Briareus (interrupting): The boy?

Hades: (frown) Where is my son, human?

Alvaro: (glare) Sleeping.

Hades: (smile) I see. (turns around) Briareus, prep the trial.

Briareus: Yes, my lord. (pulls out sword from sheath)

Hades: I will be back shortly.

POOF SHINK

_Hades disappears quickly from the area leaving a small quantity of black smoke behind. Meanwhile, Briareus takes his sword and buries it on the ground..__  
_

Alvaro (thinking): So that was the first gate, 'The Gate of Mind'. (scans hand) My body feels weird now. It feels like..

Briareus (interrupting) Did you see him, Mr. Ramirez?

Alvaro: (looks up) Huh?

Briareus: Master Dissolution, did you see him?

Alvaro: Yes.

Briareus: (smile) Good. (raises hands) Lord Hades, ask for your services! Come to me, Hell-hounds!

Alvaro: (confused) Hell-hounds?

HOWL HOWL HOWL

_Alvaro turns around to the source of the sound, and sees 3 large canines coming towards him in the distance.._

Alvaro: (squints) What the heck is that?

_ The 3 canines each seem to have exposed flesh and bones areas covering their body.._

BOOM BOOM BOOM

_All 3 canines jump into the air and land behind Alvaro causing him to fall from the shockwave. After doing so, a large circle appears on the floor beneath Alvaro and Briareus and rotates them 180 degrees. Now the 3 large canines the size of trucks, stand behind Briareus and stare at Alvaro in front of them.._

Alvaro: (nervous) What's going on here? And what are those things?

POOF

_Hades reappears with his hand on a bald man's shoulder kneeled in front of him. The man on his knees has bandages wrapped around both arms which end at the elbow. He wears no shirt with short pair of pants.._

Hades: Let's start the trial, Briareus.

"(shields head) NO FATHER, PLEASE! (shakes head) Don't leave me to thee vile hell-hounds again. (sobbing) No, please. No. (sniff)

Hades: (looks down) Acteon, do you want to prove your worth to me as a son?

"(crying) Yes, father. (sniff) It's all I ever wanted. (raises head)"

Hades: (points at Alvaro) Then kill thy brother for me. (smirk)

_The Greek God grabs his left-arm, and immediately the entire arm is healed wrapped under the bandages. Hades offers Acteon a dagger in his hand.._

Alvaro: (confused) What? This wasn't part of our deal!?

Acteon: (picks up dagger) Thou art already dead, brother. (turns with grin)

Hades: Fight for your life, human. (turns to castle) If you refuse, your brother here or my hell-hounds will kill you. (vanishes)

GRRRRR! BARK! BARK! GROWL!

_Briareus also disappears, but quickly reappears mounted on the middle of the 3 hell-hounds outside the circle. _The hell-hounds glare at Alvaro and Acteon, while saliva pours out of the sides of their now snapping jaws.._._

Briareus: The circle below you prevents these hell-hounds from killing you now. The second you both lack the will to fight it will disappear, and allow them to enter and kill you both. The only way to win this trial is for one of you to die. Good luck and begin.

Alvaro (thinking): This is bad. This is..

Actaeon (interrupting) What art thou name, brother? (smile)

Alvaro: (nervous) Alva-ro.

Actaeon (bows) Good greetings, Alvaro. (raises head) Now, would thou die for me? (wide smile)

Next Chapter: Family Bonds

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I will be taking a break for a bit from this story/FanFic (2-3 weeks) to work on other stuff. Cya then! :)


End file.
